The Gems get Loud
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: What happens when the louds have to move to Beach City for awhile and get mixed up with Steven and the crystal gems. (Cover Art by Marius Wales.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. I've been wanting to do this for a while now but I was always a little to afraid of doing it, but I've finally decided to come out and do the crossover story I've always been wanting to do. I'm a huge fan of Steven universe and the loud house and I always wondered what bring them together would be like. Now a few things to note on the loud house side of things, it takes place in the universe of a fanfiction called "special sibling bond" by Metalbrony823 its a fiction about Lincoln and Lunas incredible sibling bond and I have to agree Luna and Lincoln seem to be the closest of everyone and I wanted to make them the main focus louds of the story originally so I was inspired, so I would suggest reading that fic first otherwise some things might not make sense. For the SU side of things it takes place after House Guest and I wanna point out I don't plan on doing serious gem stuff_ _like "the Return" as I don't think I could have those episodes and the loud house mix to well so its mainly gonna be filler episodes of SU, loud house episodes and my own original episodes but I do plan on having lapis and peridot join the gang in different way. Anyway enough rambling here's the start of my fanfiction and I hope you all love it._

* * *

It's night time for Royal Woods Michigan, the neighborhood was quiet as it always was at this time of night, even one house which had a reputation for being extremely loud and there was a reason for this. It was a house of thirteen people, two adults and eleven yes eleven children. The parents were Rita and Lynn Sr and they did everything they could to help and support there larger than average family...even if it meant making a few changes.

The eleven children of the house each had their own unique personality. First there was Lori, at age seventeen she was the oldest and had a reputation of talking and texting on her phone non stop (most of the time she was talking with her boyfriend Bobby) and she was also known for being quite bossy often using her age as a way of getting her sisters and brother to do what she want, however she still cares deeply for her family and has a bit of a soft side if you dig deep enough. Next is Leni the second at age sixteen and the fashionista of the family, however she was exactly the sharpest tool in the shed as she was a bit klutzy,clueless and borderline dumb but she has a heart of gold and cares deeply for her siblings. Nest is Luna the third oldest at age fifteen and the Rockstar of the family, most of the time she's either playing or listening to music or hanging out with her younger brother, She often tells people she puts the "loud" in her family and they'd all agree with her and she's usually blasting her music (whether listening or playing) to high volumes that the whole block could hear her and she often provides background music for her family's regular activities. Next is Luan loud the comedian of the family and fourth oldest at age 14. Almost every time you see Luan she's either making a joke or working on them as she tried to make everything into a pun or joke however this mostly just gained either eyerolls or groans from her family other than her father. She's also good at many other types of comedy including being a mime, making balloon animals, prop comedy (although most of the time it involves hitting people in the face with a pie) and especially vanquility as she was often practicing comedy routines with her dummy Mr:coconuts. Next is Lynn Jr who was named after her father and the fifth oldest at age thirteen and the jock of the family. Lynn is an extremely competitive girl who plays a ton of sports including baseball,basketball,soccer,hockey and many many more. However, because of this she has a giant ego and often gloats at the smallest of victory as she is both an incredibly sore winner and even more of a sore loser often blaming her loses on incredibly superstitious things and never taking responsibility. She also a habit of turning everything into a sport like laundry and sweeping. Next up is Lucy the goth girl of the louds and the fifth youngest at age eight. Most of the time she's secluding herself often hiding in the vents or attic or other dark places writing her poems. Like your typical goth girl, she often says things like "sigh" or "groan" instead of actually doing those things as she prefers to not show emotions rarely even shedding a small smile. Although she often goes unnoticed by her family often scaring them when showing herself as no one knows she's there more than half of the time. Also unlike most of her siblings she has a unique hair color, having black hair she got from her great grandma Harriet (who she claims to be constantly talking to via her saiance's), she also hides her eyes under her bangs in fact half of her family don't even know what her eyes look like. Next are the twins of the family Lana and Lola and you couldn't find two people who are more opposite than these girls. Lana is a tomboy who loves playing in mud, fixing stuff around the house and having many exotic amphibians and reptiles as pets (despite some of them probably being illegal to have as pets.) Lola as stated is the complete opposite of Lana, she is an extreme girly girl who loves the color pink, staying beautiful and princess dresses. She loves to compete (and win) in beauty pageants, however she is a bit of a brat often screaming and through fits and black mailing when she doesn't get what she wants. Next up is Lisa the second youngest at age 4 and surprisingly the genius of the family. Despite being a toddler Lisa has already won a Nobel peace prize and has a PHD and even teaches a science class at a local university. Next up is Lily the youngest of the siblings at only 15 months old. Being a baby, she usually just does whatever she wants however most of the time she's either cuddling her blanket or delivering number two's so foul smelling they make a skunk seem as well-groomed as Lola. Finally there is Lincoln Loud the only boy out of 11 siblings, ask him what it's like being in a family like his he would describe it in one words "chaos" however he loves all of his sisters with all of his heart (but he spends most of his time with Luna) and wouldn't trade them for the world. He also has an awesome best friend in Clyde McBride and the best girlfriend a boy could ask for with Ronnie Anne (bobby's younger sister) and although he screws up sometimes he knows he can count on his sisters for anything and they can count on him (much to his dismay sometimes) and he wouldn't want to change anything about his life. Although at points he feels like a black sheep with no real talents as his hobbies consist of comic books and video games, Luna helped him out and he's rather good on the guitar. Even with all the chaos he always thinks of something to keep the family together...however what comes next is something no one could prepare for.

* * *

Everyone in the loud house was asleep except for Luna who was just putting Lincoln in bed after a night of stargazing which lead with him eventually dozing off, although Luna didn't mind much as she enjoyed spending time and helping her little bro with stuff. Right as she was getting ready for bed the musician heard a voice.

"Hey Luna, why are you up so late." It was Luan who had been woken up due to the slight noises Luna was making.

"oh, sorry sis, just was out looking at stars with Lincoln he ended up falling so i put him to sleep and I was about to hit the hay myself." Luna replied.

"Oh cool so what celebrities did you guys end up seeing hahaha" the comedian replied as she laughed at her bad joke. Luna simply rolled her eyes at Luans attempt at humor.

"Classy sis" Luna replied sarcastically.

"Thanks...but I need to ask you a question?" Luan asked concernedly.

"Shoot." the Rockstar replied.

"Did you notice how tense mom and dad seemed to be today, they were constantly on the phone talking with people and anytime someone asked what's up they just said _sorry but we're busy right now this is important_."

Luna thought about what Luan said and she did notice they seemed rather stressed today (more so than usual) "yeah now that you mention it sis they did seem pretty worried and stressed about something. Did you get any names of the people they were talking to?"

Luna asked. Luan tried to remember if she overhead mom or dad state any names, and something popped up "I did hear dad thanking someone I think his name was Greg." Luan replied.

"Well that doesn't help all that much but eh I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry about probably something at dad's job that popped up." Luna concluded.

"Yeah what's the WORK that could happen hahahaha...ow." as Luan was laughing at her joke Luna groaned as she threw a pillow at Luan.

"Good night sis." The Rockstar stated in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yeah good night." Luan replied as she went back to sleep.

As Luna laid down in her bed she thought about what she and Luan talked about ' _I'm sure it's no big deal what's the worst that could happen.'_ She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

It was an average morning at the Loud house, the hallway where the kids rooms were was complete chaos, Lori and Leni were fighting over a pair of shoes, Luan was practicing comedy with her dummy Mr:Coconuts, Lynn Jr was playing hockey with a pair of rolled up socks, Lucy was currently working on her new poem in her book, Lana and Lola were arguing over Lana shaving off the hair of one of Lola's dolls (again), Lisa was transporting some chemicals in test tubes trying to drop them and Lily was currently crawling around without her diaper on.

The only ones not participating in the Saturday morning chaos were Lincoln and Luna who were sitting on the choice listening to some Metallica through Lincoln's MP3 player with the siblings sharing some headphones.

"Man, this song is great what was it called again Luna?" The white-haired boy asked.

"Dyers Eve bro one of Metallica's best songs and yeah it never gets old." The rocker claimed while striking a rock pose.

The two siblings continued to listen to music for a few more minutes until they heard a voice calling everyone in the house to the living.

"EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" It was the kid's dad Lynn Sr calling everyone to the living room.

Everyone gathered in the room with all the kids minus Lincoln and Luna asking what's up and why they were called down.

"Ok ok quiet down everyone your father has something extremely important to discuss with you all." The kids mother Rita claimed with a stern yet worrying voice.

All the kids looked toward the father with a confused expression until Leni spoke up "Like what's up we aren't in trouble or anything are we" the blond asked with a worrying voice.

"No no nothing like that." Lynn Sr stated before realizing what she said, "Well not yet." he said as he glared at the kids while they were getting nervously looking at each other as they all know they've done things their parents didn't know about that would surely get them grounded...or worse.

Lynn Sr sighed as he decided it was best to worry about things like that later "Look me and your mother have something important to tell you all and we just don't want you all to overreact, so you kid know that me and your mom have been busier than usual what with us talking with a lot of people over the phones and looking over things on the computer?" Lynn asked his kids as they all nodded as they all noticed their parents have been busy and a little stressed lately.

"Ok well as you know I have a computer desk job that pays very well and helps support this family?" The kids once again nodded with confused expression on their faces not knowing where this was going but then Lincoln spoke up.

"you didn't get fired, did you?" Lincoln asked as he and all of his sisters gained a worried expression as they thought this was the case.

"No no nothing like that quite the opposite in fact I got a promotion." Lynn Sr told the kids as they gave an excited smile as they were happy for their dad for getting a promotion.

"It's about time they gave you a promotion you literally work so hard you've honestly should have gotten in a long time ago." Lori told her father.

"Hehe thanks kids...but there's one condition to this promotion and this is what i wanted to talk to you all about. Lynn Sr replied while his face gained a serious look. This didn't go unnoticed by the kids as they all once again looked at their father with open ears.

"Whatever it is dadio we can take it" Luna told her father trying to comfort him as all her sibling nodded and gave serious looks on their face showing their father they could handle the news.

"Ok well then i should just say it, now keep in mind this isn't permanent just for a year...we are going to move somewhere else." The kids father said slowly as all the siblings gasped except for Leni who just looked confused.

"So, wait where are we moving to, dad's job?" The ditzy blond asked sounding rather confused. This earned a face palm from her siblings and a sigh from her father.

"No sweetie it means we are going to live somewhere else for a while." Rita spoke up as the rest of her siblings were still contemplating at what they heard their father and mother told them.

"ooooh... WAIT WHAT." Leni screamed as she realized what they were talking about.

"But why are we moving we've literally spent all out live here?" Lori claimed.

"Yeah pops what's going on?" Luna asked with concern in voice.

"Doesn't it seem we are MOVING a bit to forward hahaha but seriously why do we have to move?" Luan asked as here joke went unnoticed by everyone.

"Yeah and what about all my sport teams and games?" Lynn Jr asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone as she hated missing games for any reason.

"Something tells me Clyde is going to need extra sessions with Dr:Lopez to deal with this." Lincoln claimed sadly as he looked at the floor supporting his head with his arm, meanwhile Luna was patting him on the back trying to comfort her brother.

"Please tell me we're at least moving to a nice a dark place?" Lucy asked getting an uncomfortable stare from everyone in the room.

"What about all my pets?" "and what about my pageants?" Lana and Lola asked respectively.

"What about all my chemicals as moving them from one place to another over a long distance is quite hazardous, not to mention all the other dangers of car and air travel?" Lisa claimed

"Poo poo." Lily said as she looked as concerned as everyone else.

"Now now calm down everyone like I said this isn't permanent just one year and everything's back to normal, plus with this promotion I'll be making more money so we can do things like increase our food budget and go travelling a bit more often doesn't that sound fun?" Lynn Sr stated trying to get his kids on board with the idea, meanwhile the kids gave small smiles as they did think those were good things.

"But like where will we be staying?" Leni asked concerningly

Lynn Sr gave a small smile as he assumed most of the kids (aside from maybe Lucy) would like where they were heading. "We are going to live in a house a little bigger than this once mind you in Beach City California." All the siblings (except Lucy and oddly Lincoln) gasped as they heard that name.

"Beach City that place is literally a miniature paradise." Lori said excitedly.

"That place is like the best place we could have hoped for." Leni claimed as she imagined herself tanning on the beach.

"This is going to be rockin right linc?" Luna asked her brother as he was scratching his head thinking about the name of the city his father told them.

"Yeah but, it's just that name is giving me a serious case of Deja vu." Lincoln claimed as he was still thinking.

"Deja who now?" Lola asked.

"No Deja VU the phenomenon have feeling like you've experienced something that you feel like you've experienced once before." Lisa claimed.

"But Lincoln we've literally never been to beach city before why is it giving you Deja whatever Lisa just said?" Lori asked while giving her brother a confused expression.

I know I know it's just I feel like I've heard that name before from someone but i can't put my finger on it." Lincoln explained.

"Ah I'm sure it will come to you bro, besides as sure it not that big of a deal." Luna told her brother as she ruffled his hair causing him to give a small laugh.

"Well as long as we all don't get BEACHED I'm sure this will work out fine hahaha." Luan claimed as everyone, but her father groaned at her joke.

"Good one Luan." Lynn Sr told his fourth oldest daughter.

"Anyway, what about all the pets dad?" Lana asked concerningly.

"Well Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo are coming with us and you can bring Hops if you want but the rest of your pets and the house are going to be looked after by a fifteen-year-old boy named Bryce Caudle, he lives in Flint and I heard he's a great pet sitter and reptile lover so no worries ok." Lynn Sr told Lana.

"Ok but can I at least speak with him so that I know that he's trustworthy?" Lana asked.

"Of course, you can sweetie." Rita told her tomboy daughter.

"Sigh i was hoping for a place more dark and brooding but hopefully there will be sharks at the very least" the goth girl claimed as she got an uncomfortable stare from the rest of the rest of her family as they all took a step back from her.

"Well i guess living next to a beach won't be the worst thing the world." Lola stated as she imagined herself on the water with her swim gown.

"I suppose this does give me the chance to study aqua marine life legally, and without having to deal with those darn whale biologist, they are such ego maniacs. Lisa claimed.

"Poo poo" lily said as she imagined herself peeing in the ocean.

"Well that's good that you're all on board with this I was worried that you would all freak out, oh and get this an old college friend of mine lives there with his son, his name is Greg Demayo and he was one of my best friends i can't wait for you all to meet him and his son." Lynn explained as the kids were all day dreaming of what life on the beach would be, Except Lincoln who was still thinking why Beach City sounded so familiar to him.

"Yes it's so good you're all on board with this, now I want you all to pack and prepare we leave for Beach City in three days." Rita told her kids

"THREE DAYS." all the siblings yelled in unison.

"Yeah sorry about that but living arrangements were hard to deal with given our family but that should be plenty of time for you kids to pack and say goodbye to your friends, right?" Lynn Sr assumed.

"Yeah don't stress pops we were all just surprised come on guys let's go get our stuff ready." Luna told everyone.

As everyone made it upstairs to their rooms to start packing for their move Lincoln was still trying to figure out why Beach City sounded so familiar to him. ' _I swear I've heard that name before outside of just advertisements.'_ Lincoln thought to himself as we was putting things like the guitar and amp Luna gave him into a cardboard box his parents provided. After about 30 minutes of moving his stuff to either boxes or a suitcase he finally realized why Beach city sounded so familiar to him.

"Luna Luna come here!" he yelled as to get the young Rockstar's attention.

"Yo linc what's up need help packin or something?" Luna asked.

"No but i finally remembered why Beach city sounded so familiar to me." the Loud boy explained.

"Oh sweet i told you it would come to you eventually, so what's up?" Luna asked.

"Well remember how in first grade i had a friend who was always too shy to come over due to how big our family is?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"Hey now that you say that i do remember you talking to me nonstop about this girl you were always hanging out with, why does she live there?" Luna asked once again.

"Well maybe she told me her mother was a travel nurse and that **Beach City** was her most common stop, I also remember her mother being stationed at Hurley during her stay at Michigan." Lincoln explained to his sister.

"Ah that's sweet bro maybe she'll be there, do you remember her name." Luna questioned.

"Yeah her name is Connie...Connie Maheswaran."

* * *

 _Well there it is chapter one of "the gems get loud" give me your honest thoughts and I hope you all enjoy it i'll try and get new chapters out as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2:Beach City

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of my fanfiction. First of I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favs like I said I was scared to do this originally as I thought no one would like my work. But I'm no longer scared now as I know some people like my work. I know there will be some who don't and might try to put me down but hey If every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs :). Well enough of that heres chapter two.**

* * *

In the very northern part of California there was a small town known as "Beach City." From an outsider's point of view, it just seems like your typical town by the beach, a board walk with some restaurants and attractions, some business's like a gas station a car wash and the mayor's office. So other then the beach, not a lot to write home about, maybe a good place to vacation for a while but nothing special.

However, if you lived in beach city "normal" would be the LAST word used to describe this town by the ocean. For at the very western side of the beach there was an odd statue and a giant, two faced, eight armed women with a bunch of curly hair. At the very bottom of the statue sat a small wooden house which (other then the giant statue above it) seemed normal. However, inside the house laid a temple (well a door that leads to a temple) and the inhabitants of the house are what truly made Beach City special as they were known as…The Crystal Gems.

* * *

First there was Garnet the leader of the team. Garnet was a cool-headed mono toned gem who was quite the strong silent type. She was also quite tall with a square afro and spiked shapes with the colors blue and red on them, they also hid her three eyes'. on her body she had pink and red markings which resembled a star, she also had a lot of pink, red and black around her body and in her palms, were gem stones. On her left hand was a gem stone that resembled a ruby and on her right a gem that looked like a sapphire on her right, however despite looking like said gem stones they were both the same color.

Secondly there's pearl. Another tall gem (inches shorter then garnet) with peach hair, a pointy nose, blue eyes and big oval pearl in her forehead. She struck and elegant appearance with a sky-blue top with a star in the middle, a sky-blue skirt with a sash around her waist with amber leggings, pink socks and a pair of blue slip on ballet shoes. Along with her elegant appearance pearl was a bit of a neat freak and had a stern and over protecting attitude, often overreacting to the smallest of things like using her spear to get something off an area she wanted to be symmetrical.

Then there was Amethyst a short, purple gem with long light purple hair covering her left eye. She's tied for being the shortest crystal gem (being just a few feet tall), she wore an oversized, off shouldered black tank top (much to Pearl's annoyance), a black bra, black leggings with stars on the knees and white boots. She's very carefree not really caring how things go and usually does things without think and rushing into fights her mess's. She's also very stubborn as when she's able to get something for herself she usually just does what she what she wants with it not caring or thinking of the consequences (once again to Pearls annoyance).

Lastly there's Steven Universe who's a bit of an oddball in the gems. Unlike the others Steven is a boy AND a human. He wears a dark pink shirt with a star in the middle, blue jeans and pink sandals. His hair is also in the shape of a rose however most people confuse it for a small black afro. He's a very nice and generous boy often trying to make friends with everyone and everything he meets. However, there's more to this boy then meets the eye. For where ones naval would usually be he had a pink gem stone, a Rose Quartz. Steven is both half human AND half gem gaining it from his mother who had to die in order give birth to him. Although he still doesn't have hang of his powers (being able to summon his shield in desperate situations only so far and his healing spit being…finicky) he doesn't let it get him down as he tries to make the most out of each day as possible. In fact, the young gem is currently doing that right now.

"Hey Pearl I'm going out for a while." The young gem told his guardian. "Oh, and where are you heading off to?" She asked. "I'm going to the car wash to hang out with my dad. After the whole incident with Lapis and his broken foot and my healing spit I realized I haven't been spending as much time with as we both would look to, so I'm going to try and hang out with him more."

"Oooooh well just make sure to not bring him back…again…ever." The tall gem replied nervously as she remembered the whole ordeal with Greg just two day's ago." This gained a confused expression from Steven who simply shrugged it off as he knew Pearl and Greg had a…complicated relationship after the stuff with his mom went down. "Um ok. Tell Garnet and Amethyst I said bye." He told Pearl as he went out the screen door to head towards the car wash.

However, before he ran to the car wash he stopped to pet his pet, a pink lion named...Lion. "Hey Lion want to head to head to the car wash to hang out with my dad?" The young boy asked as his lion simple opened one eye to look at him before closing it again and rolling over as he rather continue his nap then go hang out with his master's father. "Aw you're just a big sleeping pile of cotton candy. Well suit yourself see ya later Lion." The young gem told his feline pet as he began running toward the car wash.

* * *

Greg Universe was the name of Steven's father and he couldn't ask for a better life. Sure, he worked at and owned just a simple car wash a lived in a van, but he was happy. He had an amazing son who loved him as much as Greg loved him, He ways always able to support his son and keep him well feed and happy, and he always looked on the bright side of things as his catchphrase "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs" implied. Honestly even 10 million $ wouldn't improve his life all too much if you asked him. As for appearance he was rather sloppy looking, with a wait tee shirt, ripped blue jeans and tan lines on his body. He was had extremely long light brown hair however none of it was on his forehead. Currently he was washing a car that had a paint job to look like a pizza that was owned by an old Asian man until he heard someone calling his name.

"DAAAAAAD IM COMING FOR YA!" Steven yelled playfully as he was running towards his dad as he tackled him with a big hug. "hey there shtoo-ball what's going on?" Greg asked happily as he look down at his son who was hugging him. "nothing much just thought I'd come hang out with my _favorite_ dad." Steven happily answered as he looked up at his dad with a big smile. "Sure buddy I'd love to hang-"Greg told Steven before he was loudly interrupted. "GREG WHAT ABOUT MY CAR! I need it to deliver pizzas and I cannot deliver pizzas with a filthy car!" The Asian man told Greg. "Sorry Kofi. Sorry Steven can ya wait till I'm done?" Greg asked his son. "Sure, dad in fact why don't I help you." Steven offered. "Sure, buddy that'd be a big help, just grab a sponge and start scrubbing the glass." Greg told his son.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of washing the pizza car Kofi thanked Greg and Steven and gave his pay to Greg. "So, since were done with that can we hang out now?" Steven asked his father. " while we were washing that car, I remembered I gotta close up early I got something important I'm working on, sorry buddy." He told Steven with sad tone as Stevens smile disappeared. "Ah man I was really looking forward to spending time with you today." Steven claimed sadly.

"Hehe now what brought this up?" Greg asked his son with a small chuckle. "Well its just, after the whole thing with your leg and my spit I realized, we aren't spending as much time with each other as either of us wanted to so, I thought I'd mix that and start hanging out with you more often." Steven explained. "aw how'd I get some lucky with you? Although know that I think about maybe we can spend time with each other the project I'm helping with is down and were just making minor adjustments."

The smile returned to Steven's face "I'm great with minor adjustments." He claimed while jumping up and down in excitement. "Well then your perfect for this job buddy." Greg told his son. "So that's this project about dad?" Steven asked his father. "Well…I was going to keep this a surprise but since your helping me I suppose can tell you. I'm helping build a house by the beach about the opposite side of the temple, a big family's and the man moving with his family is an old pal of mine from college, his name is Lynn Loud."

Steven thought about what his dad just told him "wait didn't you drop out of college?" Steven asked his dad as he remembered his dad told him he dropped out of college to become a one-man band while traveling the U.S. "Well I was there for about a year and a half before I dropped out. But while I was there Lynn was pretty much my best friend, we were actually in a band together and he rocked the cow bell unfortunately our jerky band leader kicked him out because he didn't think he was 'good' enough but I quit as he was kicked out, no way I was gonna be in a band without my best friend." Greg explained. "Wow dad that was really cool of you I can't wait to meet him, hey maybe we can start a band together? Also, you said he was part of a big family how big exactly, six people, seven people?" Steven asked.

"hehe try thirteen people shtuu-ball." Greg told his son as Steven gave out a loud gasp "THIRTEEN PEOPLE HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Steven asked his dad excitedly as he couldn't wait to befriend all the new people moving in. "That's exactly what I asked. Apparently, him and his wife Rita have been pretty busy hehe, because out of those thirteen people, eleven of them are there kids." Greg explained to Steven as had stars in his eyes at imagining all the new people coming. "Wow dad that's amazing how many of them are girls and how many are boys?" Steven asked. "Well I didn't get any specifics just that he had eleven children so he's gonna be asking for a big house, so the city board started building and as seeing as how he was and still is my friend I'm helping at the house he's moving into and it's almost done, just making minor adjustments to make sure everything is 100%. In fact, they should be here within three or four days." Greg told his son as he was beaming with excitement and anticipation. "If that's the case ill defiantly help you dad this is gonna be great, Beach city's population is gonna almost double!" Steven claimed excitedly.

Greg was happy seeing Steven so excited over meeting his old friend's family and hoped they would like him. "Hey dad before I help you with this is it ok if I call Connie and tell her the news." Steven asked his dad with buddy dog eyes. "You can put the eye's away son." Greg replied with a chuckle. "This was really a surprise for you, so you can tell her. I'll be in the driver's seat, come on in when your ready." Greg told his son as he went to his van and got in.

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE AT THE MAHESWARAN HOUSE.**_

A Long haired dark-skinned girl was playing violin on a fancy looking couch as the phone rang which caused her to stop playing. "I'll get it Connie." A woman in her late thirty's that looked like an older version of Connie told her. This was Connie's mother Priyanka Maheswaran a traveling doctor which made it, so her family had to move quite often (thankfully they were in Beach City for a good long time). The woman picked up the phone and spoke to the person on the other line "Hello this is the Maheswaran residence, this is Mrs:Maheswaran what do you want, and make it quick?" She sternly asked the person on the other line. "Oh, hello Steven." The doctor greeted which got Connie's attention. Connie's usually has a hard time making friends, however of everyone she knew Steven Universe was her absolute best friend (and although she wouldn't admit it she had a bit of a crush on the half gem).

"Connie it's for you" Connie's mother told her daughter as she ran up to her mother as she handed her daughter the home phone. "Hey Steven, what's up? No, I don't know the big news, what's happening? Oh, a new family is moving in. Wait…HOW MANY PEOPLE!" Connie responded as she was talking to Steven. "Connie no yelling in the house!" her mother demanded. "Sorry mom." She apologized. "So, wait two parents and eleven kids are you sure?" Connie continued to talk to Steven as her mother over heard the conversation. ' _wow that women's been through A LOT'_ Priyanka thought to herself. In the other room Connie continued her phone call with Steven. "Wow that is a big family where di you hear about this? Your dad huh, well do you know when they are coming? Three or four days huh wow this is gonna be crazy. Sure, I'd loved to go meet them with you, man I haven't heard of a family that big in a long time."

Connie told Steven as she remembered spending first grade in Royal Woods Michigan as her mother worked at a hospital in Hurley at the time. She recalled being able to make a friend with bucked teeth white haired boy who she went to the same school with. She remembered the boy telling her that he had 6 sisters, 5 older and 1 younger. Including the parents, it was a family of nine people. However due to her extremely shy nature (more so at the time) She never meet them as she was two scarred to come over to his house.

"Well that was good to hear Steven ill see ya later I got Violin practice right now, but I'll definitely come with you to meet them, since its summer I almost always have free time. Ok sounds great talk to you later." Connie said goodbye as she hung up the phone. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch and saw her mother on a sofa chair reading a newspaper. She was about to pick up her violin and start playing again when something came to her. She looked at her mother and asked, "Hey mom can I ask you something." The mother put down the paper and looked at her daughter with eye contact "Yes Connie of course you can." The mother told her daughter as she waited for the question.

"Do you remember a boy named…Lincoln Loud?"

* * *

 **Welp there chapter two everyone hoped you all liked it and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friendship

_Alright everyone here's chapter 3 and I'm gonna say this, its a long one. This chapter is pretty much the back story of Lincoln and Connie so it took a bit to think of and write. So I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 and don't forget to leave a review telling me what u thought._

* * *

 _ROYAL WOODS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL 4 YEARS AGO_

 _It was the time of the year that every single kid hated, the start of the school year. This was the case for a young Lincoln Loud as he was starting 1_ _st_ _grade and going to elementary school for the first time. While he was excited and a bit sad due to summer ending, above all else he was nervous. While his older sisters Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr promised to look after him, he still had butterfly's in his stomach._

' _Man, first grade I can't believe I'm already here.' The younger Lincoln Loud though to himself as he looked around the hall and his class schedule. 'I know my sisters said they'd look out for me but I'm still a little nervous, this place is so big, and I don't know anyone here.' Lincoln once again thought to himself as he looks at all the kids walking around the halls as it was still 15 minutes before the bell rang. 'If I could just find Lynn maybe I'll be more- 'He was thinking until he was brought back into reality as he heard the faint sounds of sobs from somewhere._

 _Right next to locker 150 there was a blue trash can with someone behind it. There was a dark skin girl with long hair and glasses curled up into a ball behind the trash can crying. "Why…do we have…to do this so much?" The girl asked herself as she was crying. "I already have enough trouble making friends, why do I also have to go through this?" The young girl asked her self again as she continued to hide. However, what she didn't except was for someone to find her and talk to her._

" _Hey, are you ok?" the voice asked. This scarred the girl as she jumped back as she looked at the boy who stood before her. He was about her age and was wearing an orange hoodie, blue shorts, black and white sneakers and a black back pack with red highlights. However, what really got the girls attention was the boy's snow-white hair. However, she quickly got over the boy startling her and curled back into a ball._

" _go away." The girl told Lincoln silently._

 _However, there was no way Lincoln was gonna just leave this girl to cry behind a trash can by herself "What's Wrong?" Lincoln asked, but the girl wouldn't budge as she continued to be in a ball and breath heavily. "Please tell me what's wrong?" Lincoln once again asked the girl. After about a minute of silence Lincoln was about to get up to go get a teacher to help, but then the girl finally spoke up._

" _We're doing this again." The young girl told Lincoln right as he stood up. However, this confused the white-haired boy as he didn't know what she was talking about._

" _Doing what again?" Lincoln asked with a confused expression._

" _Moving, my family is moving again, for the sixth time since I started preschool." The young girl told the boy standing before her still in a ball formation. Lincoln sat back down as the girl finally started to talk to him._

 _Lincoln thought about what the girl told him, he has heard about people moving to a new home, but he has never experienced it for himself. "What's so bad about that?" Lincoln asked the girl as she finally got out of her ball to clean her tear stained glasses._

" _Its 'bad' because we do it so much. I had to go to preschool in 2 different states, kindergarten in 3 and now I'm here." The girl explained to the boy as she rested her head on her knees. Lincoln once again thought about what the girl told him._

" _Well what's so bad about that? You get to travel the country and see a bunch of new and amazing places; my family could never do something like that." Lincoln told the girl with a smile trying to comfort her._

" _You'd think but when your someone like me its awful. I'm never able to make friends because I always get nervous when I talk to people, it doesn't help that no one shares my interest and usually call me a nerd or a huge dork. Plus, even when I can somehow make a friend I always end up moving away and they usually end up forgetting I existed." The girl explained to the boy as he gained a sympathetic look trying to think of a way to make her feel better._

" _Well…I'll be your friend." Lincoln told the girl as he placed a hand on her shoulder. This surprised the young girl as she looked up at Lincoln with her emerald green eyes with a shocked look._

" _Y-you will? but you don't even know me." The girl told the boy with a shocked tone._

" _Yeah but, I know you enough to see that your someone who needs help and I wanna help you, plus I would never call you names I know what its liked to be teased a bunch and I know how you feel. Lincoln told the girl next to him as she pulled him into a tight hung while lightly crying on his shoulder._

" _Thank you…so much." The girl told the boy she was hugging as he returned the hung. Lincoln pulled away from the hug and helped the girl stand up. As he did this he saw that she was wearing and pink skirt, a light blue shirt with a daisy on it and baby blue sneakers._

" _Of course, anything for a friend. So, what's your name, mine is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." Lincoln told the girl._

" _My name is Connie, Connie Maheswaran." Connie told Lincoln. "So, since your helping me can you show me where my classes are because I'm clueless?" Connie asked Lincoln as she showed him her schedule. However, he looked closely at it and saw it was familiar to him._

" _Hey, you have the exact same classes as me. Why don't we go together, we can even sit next to each other if you want?" Lincoln asked Connie as he compared his schedule to hers._

 _Connie was touched by this as she only just meet Lincoln and he was already the nicest person she has ever meet. "Sure, I would really like that." She told Lincoln as a light blush appeared on her face._

" _Well then let's get going." He claimed as he grabbed her hand and started looking for his first class with his new friend._

* * *

 _The rest of the day went smoothly for the two first graders as they sat next to each other in every class and during lunch. During lunch Lincoln and Connie got to knew each other as they talked about there interest. While they didn't have much in common they both took fascination in each other's habits and stated they would like to check them out. However, they did both enjoy reading, although Lincoln was more into reading comics like "Ace Savvy" and "Muscle Fish" and Connie was more interested in fantasy titles like "The Magic Treehouse" and a new book series called "The Unfamiliar Familiar"._

 _It was currently 5 minutes until the final bell rang and Lincoln and Connie sat on there desk in science class talking to each other. "So, are you doing anything after school today?" Lincoln asked his new best friend._

" _Um I don't think so why?" Connie asked Lincoln._

" _I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and maybe hang out for a hew hours, get to know each other better you know?" Connie thought about what her new friend asked._

" _Sure, if its ok with my parents I'd love to." Connie told Lincoln._

 _Lincoln was happy her friend said yes to his offer (sorta) "Great although I should warn you a head of time that my family is pretty crazy I have 5 older sisters and 1 younger sister." Lincoln explained as Connie gained a nervous look and feel._

" _S-s-six s-sisters huh" Connie stuttered._

" _Yeah, is something wrong you seem nervous?" Connie nodded in agreement to Lincoln's question._

" _Yeah, sorry but do you think you can some over to my house instead? I'm sorry I don't do well around a bunch of people and I get really nervous and stressed." Connie explained to Lincoln._

 _Lincoln thought about what Connie said and remembered that she said she had a hard time with people. "Sure, I can ask my parents if I can come over today. Don't feel bad things can get pretty crazy around my house so you can just come over when you feel your ready for it." Lincoln told Connie much to her relief._

" _Ok, thank you." Connie replied._

 _Finally, the bell rang, and all the students left the classrooms all over the school. "I'll go on ahead my parents usually arrive a little early, so I'll go ask them if you can come over. My dad's car is the bright red car with a cracked headlight." Connie told Lincoln as she ran outside._

" _Ok ill see ya soon. Now I wonder where-" He was telling himself before a familiar voice spoke up behind him._

" _Hi Linky, how was your first day?" The voice asked as Lincoln turned around and saw his sisters Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr behind him, it was Luna who asked the question._

" _It went great guys I made a new friend and spent all day with her. We have every class together and we sat and ate lunch together." Lincoln told his 3 elder sisters._

" _That's amazing Linky we knew you could do it!" Luan told her brother as she hugged him._

" _Yeah great job bro. So, did anyone give you trouble today?" Lynn asked her brother._

" _No, I really only talked with Connie all day, I didn't really notice anyone else." Lincoln explained to Lynn._

" _Good because if I found out anyone picked on my baby brother ill pound them into the ground!" Lynn told her siblings._

" _Ok ok no need to get heated Lynn. Come one guys we wouldn't wanna keep mom and dad waiting, would we?" Luna told her siblings as they all nodded and headed toward the exit._

 _In the schools parking a lot a red Toyota car with a crack in the right headlight was parked near the exit of the school. In it was two adults waiting for there child. In the passenger seat was Connie's mother and in the driver's seat was Connie's father Doug. Much to there excited they finally saw a group of kids come out the door with Connie being among them as she saw her family's car and ran towards it._

" _Hello sweetie how was your first day?" Connie's mother asked._

" _It went great I actually made a new friend." Connie told her parents as she went on to explain her day and her meeting Lincoln._

" _Sweet heart we are so proud of you for making a friend on your first day. Usually you hide and isolate yourself." Doug spoke up as his wife jabbed his arm with her elbow._

" _Not helping Doug." She told her husband in a stern tone._

" _It's ok mom he's not wrong. So, I was wondering could he come over and hang out for a few hours today?" Connie asked her parents._

 _Priyanka and Doug looked at each other before Priyanka faced her daughter. "If its ok with his parents then yes, he can come over." Her mother told her "So, where is he?"_

 _Connie looked around to see if she could find Lincoln for her parents to. "Ah he's over there!" Connie said as she pointed to the white-haired boy as he was next to a blue van talking with a woman in a red shirt with blond hair._

 _As Lincoln and his sisters exited the school they saw a blue van with a man in a green sweater and a comb over in the driver's seat and a woman in a red shirt with blond hair in the passenger seat. The kids immediately recognized the two adults as their parents and recognized the vehicle as the family van which was named "Vanzilla". The four kids ran up to the van and greeted their parents. "Hey there kiddos so how'd your first days go?" Lynn Sr asked._

" _It went good dad, pretty boring though." Luna told her parents._

" _Same, we sure got SCHOOLED though hahaha." Luan joked much to everyone but her fathers dismay._

" _Yeah, I think it's safe to say Lincoln had the best start out of all of us, right Lincoln." Lynn Jr explained as she nudged her brother._

" _Oh, and why's that sweetie?" Rita asked her son with a smile on her face. Lincoln then went on to explain his day of meeting Connie and hanging out with her all day. "Wow Lincoln great for you, making a friend on your first day were so proud of you." Rita told her son._

" _Yeah great for Lincoln huh." A thirteen-year-old Lori said sarcastically while sitting in the back._

" _Sorry Lincoln, a boy named Bobby has been bullying her recently and she's been a little cranky about it lately." Rita whispered to her son as his 3 sisters went into the van._

" _It's ok mom so hey I was wondering if I could go over to her house for awhile today…in fact she should be somewhere asking her parents. Oh, there she is." Lincoln told his mother as he pointed to Connie who was talking to someone who looked like an older version of her while next to the car she described to him._

 _Rita looked at the girl Lincoln was pointing to and spoke to her son "Sure Lincoln if its ok with her parents you can go." Rita told her son._

" _Awesome thanks mom, be right back." Lincoln told his mother as she ran up to Connie who was also running towards him._

 _The two kids ran towards each other until they were about a foot apart. "Hey Connie, my parents said it was ok for me to come and hang out today!" Lincoln excitedly told Connie. "Awesome mine said you could come if yours said yes so this is great!" Connie replied. "Great I'll go tell my parents and meet you at your car." Lincoln told his friend. "Ok meet you there." Connie said as they both headed towards their parent's cars._

" _Hey mom, dad his parents said yes!" Connie told her parents. "That's great Connie. Now hop in a let's wait for him I think I can see him talking to his parents." Connie's mother stated._

" _Hey mom, dad her parents said it was ok so long as you guys said yes!" Lincoln told his parents as he was beaming with excitement. "Way to go sport." Lynn Sr congratulated his son. "So, wait…Linkys not coming home with us?" a twelve-year-old Leni ask. "No sweetie he's going to be spending a few hours at his new friend's house." Rita told the young blond. "well I'll see you all later. Bye mom bye dad I love you, bye Lori, bye Leni, bye Luna, bye Luan, bye Lynn, Bye little Lucy." Lincoln said goodbye to his family as a baby Lucy giggled in her car seat as Lincoln said her name. "Bye Lincoln." His family except for Lucy said in unison as Lincoln headed towards Connie's dad's car._

 _Lincoln ran up and entered the red car and greeted Connie and her parents. "Hi Connie, hi Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran." Lincoln greeted._

" _Hello…Lincoln is it? I'm Connie's mother Priyanka and this is my husband Doug." Priyanka introduced herself and her husband to the young white-haired boy._

" _Hello Lincoln, nice to meet ya sport, I just wanna thank you for helping and becoming friends with our daughter, she normally has trouble making them." Doug thanks and greeted Lincoln._

" _It was no problem really, I would have done it for anyone plus your daughters a really nice and sweet girl."_

 _Lincoln told Doug as Connie got a light blush from her friend's words. However, this didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "Connie move one seat away from him." The mother told her daughter._

" _Wha…why?" She asked her mother with a confused expression._

" _Just do as your told young lady!" Priyanka told her daughter with a stern tone as Connie moved one seat away from Lincoln looking down in defeat. "Ok enough of that honey let's just go home so the kids can play." Doug told his wife as he began to drive._

* * *

 _As they drove to Connie's house the two children explained to Connie's parents there day in greater detail. Doug was extremely thankful to Lincoln for becoming friends with his shy daughter almost instantly while cracking a few jokes every now and then as the kids explained there day. Connie's mother was also thankful to Lincoln, however, she was keeping an eye on the two kids on the rearview mirror, while she was glad Connie made a friend, she wanted to make sure she didn't get to friendly with the boy._

" _Well we're here what do you think Lincoln?" Doug asked Lincoln as everyone got out of the car._

 _Lincoln thought about the question as he looked at the Maheswaran's house. Hit was a two-story house much like his own (just not as big), the house was painted a dark blue color and had a black roof with some roses and violets growing near the porch. "It looks really nice , I love the flowers by the porch." Lincoln told Connie's dad._

" _Thanks Lincoln I grew em myself." Doug explained proudly._

" _Yeah after pricking your fingers on the rose bush's 50 times." Priyanka teased at her husband._

" _Well the kids didn't need to know that!" Doug told his wife with a both grumpy and embarrassed hint to his voice. Meanwhile Lincoln and Connie were giggling behind the adults at what Priyanka told them._

" _Alright enough giggles you two." Priyanka told the kids playfully. "Now Connie why don't you and Lincoln play together in your room until dinner then we can talk him home." She told her daughter. "Also, I'm making your favorite tonight."_

 _Connie got stars in her eyes at what her mother just told her. "YAY CURRY CHICKEN!" she jumped with joyed while Lincoln just looked confused as he has never heard of the dish before. "Come on Lincoln let's go play." She excitedly told her new friend as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. Doug and Priyanka could only happily chuckle at their daughter's enthusiasm as they have never seen her this happy in a long time."_

 _Connie brought Lincoln into her house and pulled him up the stairs into her room. It was a decently sized room being about as big as the room him and Lucy shared with the walls painted purple and a black carpet. It was also incredibly clean and tidy as there was not a single thing out of place or disorganized. "Wow nice room Connie it's so clean." Lincoln told her as he looked around the room._

" _Thanks, mom and dad said its always important to keep things nice and tidy, so you can always find what your looking for." Connie explained to Lincoln. Meanwhile the young boy could only help but think that his family should take that advice as his sisters were constantly making mess's and losing things, mainly Lori and how often she lost shoes._

" _Makes sense to me, so wanna show me what kind of stuff you like to do for fun?" Lincoln asked Connie as she was already get somethings out of her bookshelf._

" _Sure, I'd be more then happy to." She told Lincoln as she walked back to him holding a big stack of books._

 _She then went on to show Lincoln all the stuff she liked which included her favorite book series, her tennis equipment and a violin. Lincoln asked if she knew how to play anything on it although Connie said she only just began to start playing it and only knew basic cords and what they sounded like. She eventually pulled out a big green binder with a picture of the earth on it as well as a bunch of country flags, on the tope it read "COINS International Coinage"._

" _Here's a fun hobby of mine, coin collecting. Connie explained to Lincoln as she flipped through the pages revealing many different kinds of coins, however some spaces were coinless. "I told you today I didn't like to travel, well my dad noticed this and got me this and told me to fill it in with a coin every time he move somewhere new so that way I could remember the places we've been to. While it didn't really help me feel better it gave me something fun to do and I actually started to fill in the pages, I even save up my allowance to I can buy coins online and start filling in the pages faster, Mainly just out of country coins though. And I know it sounds weird buying money with money but, the coins in here are more of a collector's item, also you can't spend money of different origins in other country's so there's that to. Also, I always sort them by country and denomination." Connie explained to Lincoln as he was paying attention to what Connie was saying while looking at her binder. Something did peek his interest as on one page he saw she had seven coins for a place called "Beach city" right next to each other._

" _Why do you have so many coins for a place called Beach…City?" He asked as he slowly read the name of the coins._

" _Oh yeah I guess you could say that's my family's main stop I guess you could say. That's yeah, we always go when my mom isn't stationed in a specific state. That's where I grew up and spent half of preschool and part of kindergarten." Connie explained to Lincoln as he directed his attention from the coin binder to his friend._

" _Well that's cool. This seems really interesting I might try coin collecting one day." Lincoln told Connie as she stars formed in her eyes as the boy was taking interest in one of HER hobbies as everyone else she showed this two simply called it 'lame' or 'a total waste of time'._

 _The Two kids continued to hang out and discuss their interest and hobbies as well as play a few board games until they heard Connie's mother call them. "KIDS DINNER'S READY, COME DOWN HER BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" Priyanka called to the two children who were currently reading The Unfamiliar familiar together on Connie's bed._

* * *

" _COMING MOM!" Connie called back. "Just wait till you have my mom's cooking, she's the best!" Connie told Lincoln as they closed they book and headed down stairs._

 _The two made there way to the dinning table, it was a decently sized squared shaped table with four chairs around it. On the table were four plays with two pieces of chicken breast on each with a strange spice on it, some utensils and napkin. Connie, Lincoln and Doug took their seat at the table with Priyanka was still in the kitchen._

" _Lincoln what would you like to drink? We have orange juice, apple juice, sprite and water. Oh, and would you like some mashed potatoes with your chicken?" Priyanka asked Lincoln who sat next to Connie at the table._

" _Apple juice please, and yes I would please, thank you ma'am." Lincoln asked as Priyanka was happy to take his requested and was also impressed by his manners._

" _I'll also have apple juice and potatoes please." Connie told her mother as she was once again happy to take her daughters request._

" _I'll also have mashed potatoes honey; also, could you please get me one of my usual drinks please?" Doug asked his wife as she came out and glared at him._

" _You are NOT having one of those while we have guest, you're having water!" She pointed toward her husband as she went back into the kitchen._

" _Fine" Doug support his head with his hand in defeat. Meanwhile Lincoln looked confused over what just happened, although Connie knew exactly what her mother was talking about and gave a small unnoticed chuckle._

 _Dinner with the Maheswaran's was great. Connie was right as Lincoln ate into his chicken as would defiantly say she was a great cook (better than his dad even). While they were eating Lincoln was explaining to Connie parents all the cool stuff Connie showed him and said he might wanna try some of them himself one day (when his mouth wasn't full of course). Priyanka was once again impressed with Lincolns manners as she listens to him talk and Doug was once again thankful to the boy and him taking an interest in Connie's hobbies. After Dinner was done Lincoln was by the door waiting for Doug to take him home while saying goodbye to Connie and her mother._

" _Thanks for letting me come over again ma'am it was great." Lincoln told Priyanka as he was putting his hoodie on._

" _It was a pleasure having you Lincoln come by anytime. Also, I must say for a kid your age you have surprisingly good manners." Priyanka complimented Lincoln as he thanked her for it._

" _Bye Connie see you at school tomorrow it was super fun hanging out with you today." Lincoln told his best friend._

" _yeah see ya Lincoln…and thank you so much…for everything." The young girl thanked her friend as she pulled him into a hug which he quickly returned._

" _Alright kiddo let's get you home." Doug told Lincoln as they both went out the door as Lincoln waved bye to Connie again._

 _However as soon as Doug closed the door Priyanka gave a small glare to Connie. "Don't get any idea's young lady your still in 1_ _st_ _grade." She sternly told her daughter which made her blush with embarrassment._

* * *

 _Things went extremely well for the two friends as the months went by. They would often go to Connie's place on most days or hang out at others places like the playground or Gus's Games and Grub (with parental supervision of course). Lincoln even started to collect coins like Connie as he got his parents to get the exact same binder Connie had and started to save his allowance to get coins from difference place around the world and arrange them in the way Connie explained. They even got to spend a lot of the summer together as Connie's parents offered to take Lincoln on vacation to Miami with them during July. Everything seemed to be going well for the two friends…until one day._

* * *

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

 _Outside the Maheswaran's former home Priyanka and Doug were putting luggage into there car as Connie was one the porch crying her eyes out similar to the time she meet Lincoln. After Priyanka put Connie's backpack and suit case into the trunk she looked at her daughter and went up to her and sat next to her and put her hand on her daughters back._

" _Are you ok sweetie?" Priyanka asked her sad daughter as she looked up to her mother showing now red puffy eyes and tear stained glasses._

" _Please mom…not again…please…not when he's here?" Connie begged her mother as her mother looked at Connie with sadness in her expression._

" _I know sweetie, its hard but you know we have to trust me if we could stay here we would." Priyanka explained to Connie which didn't help her mood at all._

 _Meanwhile a blue van pulled up and parked in the driveway as Lincoln got out whose eyes were also red and puffy._

" _Hey Connie, look who's here." Priyanka told her daughter as she looked at her friend exiting the van. She immediately got up and ran up to Lincoln pulling him into a tight tearful hug._

 _Lincoln immediately return the hug and shed a few more tears before asking "Do you really have to go?" He asked silently._

 _Connie sobbed a few more times before speaking up. "I wish I didn't have to…but my mom is moving to a hospital in Maine." She told Lincoln while still crying and hugging him._

 _The Two continued to hug with Priyanka, Doug and Rita (who got out of vanzilla to see his sons friend off) looking at the two kids sadly._

 _Finally, Doug spoke up. "Hey Connie, didn't you say you had a present for Lincoln?" Doug asked with a small smile on his face as Connie pulled away from the hug and nodded to her father and turned to Lincoln again._

" _Hey Lincoln…you still don't have the beach city coin, do you?" Connie asked as she began to pull something out of her pocket._

" _No why?" Lincoln asked as Connie handed him something._

 _It was Beach City coined that was colored gold. However, it had a small hole at the top as well as a small brown piece of rope around it making it a necklace and on the tails side of the coin was permanent marker writing which made out "C AND L 4EVER". Lincoln looked careful at his gift as a few more tears escaped his eyes as he looked back at Connie._

" _That was the first coin I ever collected. Think of it as a reminder that we will always be friends and please…never forget me." Connie asked while sobbing while Lincoln nodded._

" _I'll treasure it and our friendship forever and I promise ill never forget you for a second." Lincoln told Connie._

 _After exchanging another long hug Connie had finally get in the car and leave after one last goodbye as Connie drove off looking back and Lincoln and the best home she has had in her life._

* * *

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Lincoln Loud was doing some last-minute packing putting thinks into his suitcase and backpack. But as he was packing he remembered something, he went to his dresser and pulled open the left most drawer. It was completely empty…except for one item. A slight rusty golden Beach City with a hole at the top which had a worn down small piece of brown rope attached to it, and on the tails said writing in permeant marker and despite being faded made out the words "C AND L 4EVER" as he held the coin necklace and as he gripped it in his fist, he thought to himself _'please be there.'_

* * *

 _ **THE MAHESWARAN HOUSE**_

"Lincoln Loud…Lincoln Loud." Priyanka thought to herself as she was seeing if she could remember the boy Connie just named. But then it came to her. "Wait a second isn't he the boy you befriended in Michigan?" Priyanka asked her daughter.

"Yeah that him he had white hair and wore orange a lot. Steven just told me a big family was moving in and I remember him having a big family. What if his family grew? What if he's moving here?" Connie told her mother with excitement.

"Now hold on Connie, while it isn't impossible you shouldn't rush into this as you may only disappoint yourself." Priyanka explained while Connie looked down in sadness which made her mother sigh as she spoke up again. "Look I knew how much he meant to you so how about this, me and your father will go with you to see if its him just…don't get your hopes up too much ok." Priyanka told her daughter as Connie nodded and gave a small smile

As she sat down on the couch she remembered all the fun times they had together until the day she had to move…again. She picked up her violin and starting to play it as she thought to herself _'please, please be him.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Moving day

**Alright everyone here it is, the chapter where the louds begin there move. I know this isnt as long as the last chapter but i think you'll guys will really like this on as i put just as much work into it. Also to answer a question by a guest who asked where this takes place in the steven universe side of things, it takes place a few days after house guest. With that out of the way here it is.**

* * *

It's currently 2:00 AM in Royal Woods Michigan, The rooms in the Loud House were almost completely empty as most of the furniture and belonging to the family have been boxed and been sent away in moving trucks that were heading to Beach City.

Right now the residents of the house were all asleep in bed (which was one of the things they didn't send) except for one.

Lincoln Loud was currently tossing and turning in his bed completely restless. He had big bags in his eyes (more so then usually) as he has had a lot of difficulty sleeping ever since the day his parents told him and his siblings were moving. Sure most kids in his position would defiantly be anxious at the least to moving to a new place far away, but Lincoln was experiencing a little more than that. He was excited, scared, thrilled, curious...and worried. There was a reason for this. For the past 3 days as he was packing and getting ready, there was one person who would not leave his head for a second…Connie.

Eventually the boy just couldn't take it any more as he opened his eyes (which were silently pink due to lack of sleep) and got out of bed, grabbed a flashlight and headed out of his room. He went half way down the hallway and tugged on a rope to open up the stairway to the attic. He quietly pulled down the stairs as to not wake his family and went up in the attic.

As he poked his up in the hole he turned on his flashlight and looked around the room looking for a certain stack of box's (and Lucy to make sure she wasn't up there.) He eventually found what he was looking for and head into the direction of 3 cardboard boxes that were stack up onto each other. As he headed toward Lincoln thought to himself ' _I wonder why we aren't taking anything from the attic?'_ When he finally reached the box's he took the very top on and put it in front of him, he began to open it and signed in relief as he was happy he got the right box.

The box contained a bunch of memory albums which had the names of his sisters on it as well as one of him, the books also had their baby picture on them. He took each album out and piled them onto each other carefully next to the box. He stopped for a second when he saw his memory. As he looked at it he remembered the time he needed to know his birth story for a project at school which ended up with him and Clyde preforming various test to see if he has super powers and to see if he was adopted ' _Man were we idiots.'_ Lincoln thought to himself as he chuckled at the memory.

Finally when he took the scrap books of him and his sisters out he looked at the last one that was in the box. It was a book that was a light shade of brown and was a bit smaller than the scrap books. On the front there wasn't any picture on it like the others. Instead it had big velvet letters on it which were sewn on, each letter was a different color and all the letters made up " **BEST FRIENDS FOREVER".**

Lincoln shined his flash light at the book and opened it up. When he skimmed through the pages each one was filled with photos of a younger version of him with Connie preforming various activities and having fun while doing so. Every so often he would stop at a photo which had extra special memories to them.

One photo was of him and Connie outside an ice cream place called "The Banana Boat" and they were both sharing a rather large cone of Blue Moon ice cream. The next one he stopped at was one of him and Connie at a public pool splashing water at each other with smiles on their faces. The last photo he stopped at…brought up one of his favorite memories of her.

* * *

 _ **CHIRSTMAS EVE 4 YEARS AGO**_

 _It was a very snowy Christmas Eve with snow about one foot high one the lawns and sidewalks of the neighborhood._

 _Vanzilla, which was transporting Rita, Lynn Sr and a younger Lincoln was parking next to the sidewalk near the Maheswaran house due to many cars being parked there._

 _Connie had invited Lincoln to her family's annual Christmas Eve party. Of course Lincoln accepted the invite from his best friend and asked his parents if he could go. They immediately said yes and were also invited themselves by Connie's parents and were going with Lincoln._

 _They eventually were able to park near the sidewalk. They all exited vanzilla and Lincoln tried to rush to the house as we was excited to spend the party hanging out with his best friend but was stopped by Rita grapping onto his orange puffy coat. "Now now Lincoln I know you're excited but wait for us please wait for us." Rita said while chuckling as she was used to Lincoln acting like this when they headed to Connie's house._

" _Sorry mom but I'm just so excited to spend the party with Connie!" Lincoln told his mother as hopped up and down in excitement._

" _We know sport but it's the holidays let's go together." Lynn Sr stated as he was holding a tray of his famous lynnsagna._

" _Ok but hurry up, I can't wait any longer, this is gonna be awesome!" He said as he grabbed his mother's hand while still jumping a tiny bit._

 _Both of Lincoln's parents chuckled at their son's excitement as they were used to him being this way when Connie was involved. This did notice how happy Connie made him and vice-versa which made them spark some idea's in there head._

 _So, honey, what do you of the two of them, you know?" Lynn Sr whispered his wife as she smiled at the question. "Hmm maybe. Although with how Priyanka is about Connie and boys it might be awhile." Rita answered while chuckling as she remembered how Priyanka would always try to put some distance between the two friends whenever the lightest of blush would appear on their faces._

" _What are you guys talking about?" Lincoln asked his parents and looked up at them with a confused expression on his face. He head his two parents talking but due to their whispers couldn't make out what there were saying._

" _NOTHING!" The married couple said in unison._

 _Lincoln simply shrugged off at their parent's sudden answer. They eventually reached the door after squeezing through a couple parked cars. When they were in front of the door Lynn Sr pressed the door bell and flinched a little as he was used to his own doorbell shocking him and others recently._

 _After about a minute the door opened and revealed Priyanka and Connie behind the door. The latter of which made Lincoln form stars in his eyes._

" _CONNIE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The young boy greeted his friend as he ran up to her and pulled her into a hugged._

" _Hi Lincoln, Merry Christmas to you to!" Connie greeted back as she quickly returned the hug._

 _Priyanka gave the hugging kids a small glare which quickly turned into a small smile as she turned her head towards Rita and Lynn Sr. "Rita, Lynn, Lincoln, Merry Christmas and I'm glad you could all make it. You can all put your winter stuff in the guestroom down the hall." Priyanka greeted as she pointed toward the direction of the guest room._

" _Thanks Priyanka and sorry were late, we had to take the most of our kids to their friends house's for Christmas parties, meanwhile Lori's babysitting our youngest back home." Rita explained to Priyanka who simply chuckled._

" _It's fine. Geez I can't believe you've had so many children…are you ok?" Priyanka asked with a nervous smile._

" _Physical or mentally." Lynn Sr joked which earned him a scowl from Rita._

" _I'm perfectly in fine in BOTH area's thank you very much." Rita claimed as she lightly jabbed her husband with her elbow which made Priyanka laugh again._

" _Ok now got that outta the way. So Priyanka is there anywhere I could put this?" Lynn asked as he held up his lynnsagna._

" _Yes, you can put it on the long table in the kitchen." Priyanka told Lynn Sr as she pointed in the direction of the kitchen._

" _Got it." Lynn said as he looked down at Lincoln and Connie as they were looking at their respective parent's conversation with confused expression as they wondered what Connie mother is meant by asking if Lincoln's mother was 'ok'. "Ok you two, go have fun, were gonna hang out with all the adults so just come find us if you need us ok." Lynn Sr told the two kids while getting at eye level with them._

" _Got it!" The friends said in unison as they ran off into the kitchen to get food._

 _As the adults watched the kids run off Lynn Sr couldn't help but ask Priyanka "So what do you think about the two of them…ya know? This however earned a deadly glare from Priyanka as she crossed her arms._

" _Don't make me regret inviting you." She sourly told Lynn Sr as he laughed nervously and slowly side stepped toward the kitchen while Rita procced to face palm and shake her head._

 _3 hours have passed and some people were starting to leave the party. Meanwhile Lincoln and Connie were sitting on the couch talking. "Thanks for coming Lincoln. You know this is the first time I actually participated in my family's party. Most of the time I would just get some food and pop and hang out in my room since I never really had any friends to converse with…so thank you." Connie told Lincoln as she blushed a little bit (thank goodness her mother was across room scolding Lincolns dad for his words earlier.)_

" _Yeah I can say the same, I've been to a few parties but most of the time I would just kinda isolate myself from everyone, so I should thank you as well." Lincoln told Connie as he proceeded to blush a bit as well._

 _Across the room Priyanka finished scolding Lynn Sr as she, Rita and Doug proceed to look at the two friend on the couch. Priyanka immediately saw the blush in both of their faces and was about to come up to them before Doug pulled her back. "Come on now honey, Let them have their moment." Priyanka sighed and just leaded against the wall. Rita was chuckling at Priyanka's attempts to separate their respective kids. However she quickly went wide eyed as she saw a particular item hanging from a string on the ceiling fan._

 _As Connie and Lincoln were laughing on the couch Connie felt this weird feeling. She looked up and saw a plant with white berries hanging above them. Lincoln, seeing his friend looked up and saw the hanging plant and went a little wide eyed, his mouth also gapped a little. "Well…what are the odds?" Connie laughed nervously as she put her heads on her knees and blushed harder. Lincoln meanwhile looked back at Connie and the plant nervously as his faced turn crimson._

" _C-c-c-connie i-i-is t-that mis-"Lincoln was surprising interrupted as Connie closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Lincoln then had his heart skip a few beats as his faced turned scarlet red as Connie gave Lincoln a kiss on his left cheek._

 _The adults look at the kids completely wide eyed with gaped mouths. Priyanka looked at her daughter giving Lincoln a kiss. "_ _ **CON**_ _-"Priyanka was about to loudly scold at Connie and Lincoln but was interrupted by her husband put his hand over her mouth._

" _Sweetie, it's just a mistletoe kiss it's no big deal, let them have this." Doug reassured his wife with a calm tone. Priyanka then proceeded to growl and lean against the wall again crossed arm as she glared out the two kids._

" _Fine but come December 26_ _th_ _I'm having a serious talk with her…and Lincoln!" Priyanka claimed as Doug lightly chuckled. Meanwhile Rita was taking pictures of Connie giving Lincoln a kiss while Lynn Sr side stepped away not wanting to get into more trouble with Priyanka._

 _Connie after a moment pulled away from Lincoln blushing madly. Meanwhile Lincoln was staring at Connie with his face as red and as hot as lava while his heart was beating a million times a second. Connie looked at her now red faced friend and began to laugh uncontrollably with a few tears of laughter coming from her eyes. Lincoln after a few seconds joined Connie in the laughing as they both reminisced on what happened._

* * *

Lincoln was starting at the photo of Connie kissing his cheek. Even though he had a girlfriend in Ronnie Anne he looked back at the memory fondly. Then while staring at the photo a tear drop came down on the photo. Lincoln was pulled back into his own thoughts as the flashback ended and his face gave a small frown as his eyes started to fill with tears.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room the latter started to stir from her sleep and slowly woke up. Leni pulled her sleeping mask off her head and got out of bed and yawned "I need some water." The blond told herself as she rubbed her eyes and stepped out of her room. However when she left she noticed that the attic stairs were folded out as well as a small light coming from the hole in the roof. Curious, she stepped up the stairs and poked her head out, what she next surprised her even more.

She saw Lincoln in the right side of shining a flashlight at an unfamiliar book which looked like a photo album. What surprised her even more was that Lincoln had a sadden expression with a few tears streaming down his eyes. After a minute of watching her little brother cry she spoke up "Lincoln are you ok." Leni asked which caused Lincoln to give a small yelp as he slammed the book closed and shined his light at the source of the voice.

"Lucy I thought you weren't up here how di-oh Leni it's you." Lincoln realized as he was used to Lucy being the one to surprise and scare his family from out of nowhere.

"Yeah it's me…wait." The ditzy blond proceeded to look at herself and pat her hands around her body. "Yeah it's me."

Lincoln proceeded to role his eyes and smile. His sister Leni has never been bright but she had a heart of gold and always made him laugh.

"So Linky why are you up so late, and why were you shining the light stick thingy at the picture book?" The blond asked with a hint of concern as she saw Lincoln wiping some tears of his face. Lincoln then put the album down and sit on the floor.

"Just…looking over some fond memories." He told Leni while his voice broke a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Leni, despite not being smart at school like Lisa, she did know when one of her siblings was feeling down and needed help. She proceeded to walked up the rest of the stairs and went to go sit next to Lincoln and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Have…you ever been afraid of someone…forgetting you?" Lincoln asked his sister as his voice started to brake more. This made Leni's eyed widen, what brought Lincoln to say something like that. She knew that Lincoln once thought of himself as an un-special black sheep of the family until Luna came to him and started to hang out with him and teach him how to play guitar but this…this was something else entirely.

"Lincoln…what going on, why would you ever think of something like that." Leni asked with a concerned look and tone as she looked down at her little brother.

Lincoln then proceeded to tell Leni about Connie and beach city and all the time they spent together (minus Christmas Eve), including saying goodbye. Surprisingly, Leni had no problem listening and understanding as she knew when to listen and not ask question when it really mattered.

"It's just…what if she doesn't remember me…what if I'm just some end up being weirdo that claim he knows her but she has no clue who I am…what if…she's not there at all and I just end up disappointing myself for no reason…what if-"He was interrupted as Leni pulled him into a big hug with a few tears in her eyes as she thought about the story Lincoln told her.

"Lincoln Loud you listen to me right now. You are the smartest, kindest most amazing little brother I could have asked for, there's no way anyone could forget you, not me, not our family and not Connie. I don't know if she'll be there or not but I do if she is she'll recognize you the instant she sees you." Lincoln had more tears coming from his eyes as he hugged Leni and buried his face into her chest lightly sobbing. Leni proceeded comfort Lincoln as she rubbed his back let him cry into her aqua pajamas. Eventually Lincoln fell asleep while hugging Leni. Seeing her brother asleep while hugging her made her smile, she then proceeded to pick up Lincoln and head back downstairs.

She carefully put the stair ups as to not wake up Lincoln (whom she was carrying like she would carry Lily) or the rest of her family. She then went back into her and Lori's room. When she closed the door it made a squeaking sound which cause her to flinch. She looked a Lori to see if it woke her up. Surely enough it did, the eldest sibling began to stir as she looked up at her roommate carrying Lincoln. "Leni why are you up so late, and why are you carrying Lincoln like Lily?" Lori asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice as to being woken up so late.

"Sorry Lori." The ditzy blond apologized. "Lincoln was having some trouble sleeping so he's gonna sleep with me tonight" Leni explained.

Lori's expression change to one of concern as she remembered the time Lincoln played a scary game a slept with Luna. Wondering what's wrong this time the oldest spoke up. "Is something wrong?" She asked with both concern and annoyance in her voice as she thought of the possibility of Lincoln simple goofing up again and needing comfort again.

"It's…a long story…just know he's kind of anxious right now." Leni explained as she remember everything Lincoln and Leni told each other in the attic. Lori washed away all feelings of Lincoln simply messing and grew concerned.

"Ok he can sleep here tonight, but if he starts snoring I'm literally kicking you both out." She joked which made Leni giggle.

"Sounds good. Night Lori." She told her roommate as she tucked Lincoln in her bed. Lori said good night to both Leni and Lincoln as she went back to sleep.

Leni then began to lay down next to Lincoln once again remembering everything he just told her in the attic. She then procced to stroke his white hair to comfort him and gave him a good night kiss on the fore head. ' _Good night Linky, and don't worry…no one could ever forget you.'_

* * *

It was currently 8:00 in the morning in royal woods. The Loud family were all currently outside putting luggage into vanzilla. The day had finally come, the Louds were about to head to the airport to catch a plane to Beach City. Lincoln has finished packing his belongings into the back and sat down in the van. Thanks to some convincing from Leni the rest of his sisters let Lincoln have the sweet spot.

Lincoln was currently looking at the window lost in thought until a voice spoke up from the seat next to him. "Lincoln?" the voice asked. Lincoln was snapped back into reality and turned out to see Leni sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey Leni. Hey thanks for letting me sleep with you last night, and the talk, I really needed that." Lincoln thanked his older sister as he looked up at her.

"Of course Linky I'd do anything for you." She told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"So did you finally get your stuff in the back?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah it like took a while but I finally but my luggage to fit in perfectly." Leni claimed.

Meanwhile in the back of vanzilla the rest of the louds were looking at the back of the van with skeptical looks and crossed arms. The back was completely crammed with luggage (with Leni's being the biggest and Lincolns the smallest.) which didn't look stable at all.

"I give it three minutes before it falls apart." Lola stated

"By my calculations it should take about three point seven, two, six minutes." Lisa corrected.

Back inside vanzilla Leni was talking to Lincoln about the stuff he told her last night.

"Lincoln about Connie. I may now have known but I do now she meant like so much to you. There's no way she could ever forget you, and if she's not there…you at least have us." Leni assured Lincoln with a warm smile.

Lincoln thought about Leni's words and realized she was right. He knew Connie would never forget him and even if she wasn't there he had his mom and dad and the best sisters a person could ever ask for. "Your right Leni…thank you." He then procced to give Leni another hug. "Besides it must a small town by the ocean. It's not like anything extra-ordinary happens there, just a nice beach side town." Lincoln claimed.

"Exactly! Now you ready to head off and have some fun?" Leni asked her brother

"…Yeah I'm ready…for anything."

* * *

So what'd you guys think, pretty good in my opinion. But just you all wait the reunion is coming soon just be patient ;).


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Beach City part 1

Alright everyone here's what you were all waiting for, the first part of the Louds moving to Beach City. Yes i making this a two parter as i felt the whole thing was way to long to make into a single chapter. Well i hope you all enjoy, this took me a while to write so i hope you like it.

* * *

It was currently 3:00 PM in the skies above the country. The Louds were currently in an airplane on their way to their new home. Currently Lori had her head in a barf bag with her face completely green, Luan was telling knock jokes to the people she was next to (with one of them laughing her butt of and the other wishing he had noise proof head phones), Lynn Jr was watching a football game on one of the planes TV's, Lucy was currently laying down mummy style in the luggage compartment, Lola and Lana were watching a movie called "Dogcopter", Lisa was sitting down quietly with an annoyed face as she had a muzzle over her mouth which Lana put over as she was annoying everyone in the plane by constantly listing the dangers of air travel, Lynn Sr, Rita and Lily were all sleeping in their seats. Meanwhile Lincoln was looking out the plane window lost in space, next to him was Luna and Leni who were watching over Lincoln making sure he was ok. While Luna wasn't as informed as Leni with the whole situation with Connie, she still knew that Lincoln had been more stressed and anxious ever since the day there dad told them about the move and she wanted to help him.

"You doin ok bro?" Luna finally spoke up. Lincoln was brought back into reality for the first time since he and his family got in the plane. He looked at Luna and Leni with a tired expression as he had been trying to not fall asleep on the plane ride.

"Yeah I'm fine…I guess." Lincoln told his sisters while looking back at the window. Luna and Leni looked at each other with concerned expressions. They didn't buy Lincolns statement for a second and knew that he was deep in though AND memory.

Leni was quick to put her hand on Lincoln shoulder. "Lincoln, if somethings troubling you, you like know you can talk to us anytime." Leni told her brother with a warm smile. Lincoln simply stared at his sisters as his expression turned into a small frown as he looked at the floor. "Yeah bro you can talk with us about anything." Luna reassured.

Lincoln manage to gain a small smile and looked back up at his sisters. "Thanks guys I just…have a lot on my mind. Let's just wait till we get to Beach City ok?" Lincoln asked as his sisters gave him warm smiles and nodded. Suddenly a voice came out of the intercom.

"Attention all passengers we will be arriving at our destination in thirty minutes. Please get prepared to land as we put up the seatbelt sign." The captain explained to everyone. Lincoln, after the captain finished speaking, was pulled back into his thoughts.

' _Only thirty minutes till I find out.'_

* * *

Currently Steven and Greg were sitting in the back of Greg's van. They were currently parked by the beach next to a rather large two story house. The house was colored gray with a dark blue roof, it was rather large in square footage.

Steven and Greg were currently passing the time by playing music together. Steven was playing a ukulele and Greg was playing an acoustic guitar. They remained pretty quiet as to not bother the every residents of the town as they were rather close to building like the car wash and Big Donut. Finally Steven broke the silence and asked his dad a question.

"So how long until they get here dad I don't think I can contain my excitement?" Steven asked excitedly asked his dad as he couldn't wait to meet his father's old college friend and his extremely large family. Greg chuckled at his son's usual enthusiasm.

"Well Lynn told me he got to the airport about 3 hours ago, so considering the change in time zone, and assuming nothing goes wrong, I'd say about an hour, 45 minutes if things go a little faster." Greg explained to his son. "So are Connie and gems coming to greet everyone?"

Steven looked down and gained a small frown which concerned his father a little bit. "Well the gems said they'd come by later. They said they had to go fight this white jellyfish like monster with electric power, they also took everything I owned that was made of rubber. And Connie, she said she was coming but…" Steven told his dad before stopping to think.

"But what?" Greg asked with concern as he wasn't used to seeing Steven like this.

"Well its just that…she's been so…distant and anxious lately. She hasn't been answering my calls as much and when she comes to hang out she looks so tired, like she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep, and is lost in thought all the time. I try to get her to talk but most of the time she doesn't hear me and even when she's reading she's lost in thought and hardly turns the page." Steven told his dad with concern as he wasn't used to seeing his best friend like this.

Greg thought about what Steven said for a bit. "When did she start acting like this?" Greg asked to see if he could find a root to the problem.

Steven thought about what his dad asked and looked into his memory to see when the first time was when Connie started to act strangely. "Well…I guess the first time she did was the day after I told her about the new family moving in, I think." Steven told his dad with a confused tone as he tried to piece together when and why Connie started acting like this.

Greg was just as confused as Steven as he couldn't figure out why a new family moving would cause Connie to act so differently. As he was trying to think of something he tried to think of an excuse to buy him some time to think about it more. "Maybe she's just a little nervous about such a large family moving in, epically one rather close to where you live." Greg told his son with a reassuring tone while putting his hand on Stevens back.

Steven put on a smile and looked up at his dad "Yeah your probably right. Connie did tell me she's usually rather around new people, especially when she was younger. So maybe she's just afraid they won't like her. But I'm sure that will fade rather quick, no one couldn't like Connie. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she becomes instant friends with at least one of when she meets them." Steven explained as he got his enthusiasm back determined to that Connie would feel better the instant she meets the new people.

Greg smiled as he heard his son get his famous enthusiasm back. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about sport. Now why don't we just wait here for them and give the Louds the best Beach City welcome ever?" Greg asked his son with his own enthusiasm. This caused Steven to get stars in his eyes as he stood up.

"Yeah we'll make them feel so welcome, they'll feel instantly at home here." Steven claimed as he raised his right fist in the air in excitement.

Greg chuckled at his son's excitement, as it seemed he had an endless amount of excitement and enthusiasm. "That's the spirt shtoo ball."

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE AT THE MAHESWARAN HOUSE**_

Connie was currently staring at the clock at her house. Today was the day the family moving into Beach City finally came into town. While her mother told her to not get her hopes up that it was Lincoln and his possibly expanded family, she couldn't help her as she was constantly think about her old friend to the point she was losing sleep. Even when she hung out with Steven she wasn't really focused on him or the gems that would occasionally be around them and she was sure that this new behavior didn't go unnoticed by Steven, while she knew Steven wasn't too smart academically (seeing as how he didn't even go to school) he seemed to be good at picking up an people's emotions and how they felt, whether this was due to his gem powers or just how much he cared for others she didn't know.

Currently Priyanka was in the other room in her usual attire sitting and talking to her husband with a concerned expression and tone. "What should we do Doug? I know I told her not to get her hopes up, but you've seen how she's been lately ever since she got the idea Lincoln moving into town she been so distant and anxious lately and I don't want to end up seeing her get into a depression if it doesn't end up being him." Priyanka told her husband who shared the same concern as his wife.

"I think all we can do is either hope that it's him or that she doesn't take it too hard. But I'm not sure if she can do the latter, you remember how close those two were. Remember Christmas Eve?" Doug told his wife who rolled her eyes and groaned at the last part of his statement.

"Please…don't remind me of that." Priyanka groaned as she remembered the scolding she gave Connie and Lincoln a few days after the event. "But I guess you're right, I just don't want to end up having to send her the therapy."

Connie even though she was in the other room was completely oblivious to her parent's conversation as she continued looking at the clock in the living room. Currently she was replaying the same thing her head over and over again _'Please be him, please be him, please be him.'_ She was currently asking the universe in her head.

Priyanka came out to the living room to see Connie looking at the wall clock, the same thing she's been doing since she woke up this morning. She sighed before finally speaking up. "Connie you ready we're leaving in thirty?" Priyanka asked her daughter.

Connie's heart skipped a beat as she heard her mother for the first time today, and to speak those words no less. "Yeah mom I'm ready…I hope." She muttered.

"Sweetie remember what I told you, don't beat yourself up if it's not him. Even if it's not at least you still have Steven, and the potential to make so many new friends." Priyanka told her daughter with a reassuring smile and tone.

Connie looked away from the clock for the first time today and turned toward her mother with a small smile. "Yeah…your right thanks mom." She thanked her mother. However in her head she was still begging for it to be Lincoln as she looked back at the clock.

* * *

Currently the Louds were in the airport lobby with all their luggage (which turned some heads due to how much there was) just standing around waiting. Meanwhile Lynn Sr was talking on the phone getting the directions of his family's new house. Finally he got off the phone and turned to his family.

"Ok gang I just got the address of our new house so let's head out, I rented a van and it should be outside, it's a little bigger then vanzilla and it's a lime green. I also told Greg were on our way so he should be there by the time we get there." Lynn Sr told his family as they were realized to finally get up and finally see their new house.

"Finally Bobby had to head out to work so I've had literally nothing to do." Lori claimed excitedly as she got up and grabbed her bags.

"I'm gonna miss vanzilla, and constantly fixing her when she broke down." Lana said as she remembered all the times the family van broke down and she had to fix it.

While all the kids were talking Lincoln was lost in his thoughts as he kept thinking to himself. ' _Please be here, please be here, please be here.'_ Lincoln was constantly thinking to himself.

This didn't go unnoticed by Leni and Luna who put down their bags and walked over to the little brother. "You excited Linky?" Leni asked Lincoln with an enthusiastic tone. Lincoln chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm as he knew it was her way of trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah guys just thinking about some things. Come on let's do this." Lincoln claimed as he picked up his bags and looked back and forth between his sisters.

Leni and Luna smiled at seeing there brothers usual eager attitude return. "Yeah bro that what I'm talking about, lets rock this town." Luna stated as she formed her fingers into a rock pose.

* * *

Steven was currently running around the driveway trying to pass the time before the new family got to the house. "So any updates dad?" Steven asked as he stopped for a second and looked at his dad who was looking at his phone.

He looked up at Steven with a smile before speaking up. "As a matter of fact, Lynn just texted me. Only 5 more minutes sport." Greg told his son who was now beaming with giant stars in his eyes.

"AH I CAN"T WAIT ANY LONGER, THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING!" Steven excitedly claimed as he jumped up and down. He then decided to climb onto his dads can and began to look out over the roof to try and see when they were coming.

"Be careful there shtoo ball, wouldn't want their first meeting with you being them see you hurt." Greg chuckled as Steven happily nodded.

* * *

The Louds were currently driving down a small road with many businesses around the area. The Louds (aside from Lincoln) were currently gawking at their surroundings. The Louds were currently looking at the many establishments which included a donut shop, a boardwalk, a carwash and even an amusement park (Whose arcade was currently being robbed by a kid with pale skin and a onesie.) However all the kids' attention were all set by a large house by the end of the beach.

"Dad, is that house what I think it is?" Luan asked as she gawked at the house.

"Yep…so what do you kids think?" Lynn Sr asked with a sly grin

"It's…it's…AMAZING." All the kids said in unison.

"glad you all think that , because that's our home for the year." Rita told the kids. They proceed to all look down with small smiles. They were excited to live somewhere else for a while but they were still gonna Miss Royal woods.

After a few more minutes of driving they approached the house and saw that there was a van parked to the side of the drive way. It was a van with various colors painted on it. What really stood out was on one side of the van were the words "MR UNIVERSE" painted on the van.

"I can't believe it, he stills still got it. Great minds think alike." Lynn Sr chuckled to himself as he immediately recognized the van. Meanwhile all the kids and Rita looked at Lynn Sr with a confused expression

"What are you talking about Daddy?" Lola asked while just as confused as everyone.

"Oh right I guess I should explain. That's the van Greg had while in college, however I am confused as to why Mr:Universe is painted on it but I'll save questions for later." Lynn claimed happily as he was excited to meet up with his old friend.

"Same van since college huh…no wonder you two were such good friends." Rita teased her husband as she remember the history of Lynn's family and vanzilla.

"Hey who's the little dude on the top?" Luna asked as she pointed to the roof of the van.

* * *

"DAD, DAD THERE COMING LOOK!" Steven exclaimed as he had huge stars in eyes while jumping up and down.

"Well Lynn look who finally showed up." Greg chuckled. "Ok Buddy get down and hid behind the van, let's surprise them.

Steven was happy to oblige got off the van and hid with his dad behind the van.

* * *

Connie was currently getting in the car. It was finally time for her to go to the new house in Beach City. She remembered seeing the construction months ago so she knew the address. However her mind was still on edge as she was stilling begging for Lincoln to be the one moving in.

Her parents got in the car with her as her mother looked back at her with a concerned expression, similar to this morning. "Remember Connie don't beat yourself up over it, I promise everything will be ok whether its him or not." Priyanka told Connie with a small smile trying to comfort her daughter.

Connie for a brief second looked at her mother with a smile before frowning and turning to the window with a small frown with her eyes looking down. ' _Who am I kidding it's not gonna be him.'_ She thought to herself as she fought to hold back tears.

* * *

Finally after what felt like forever the Louds finally parked in the driveway to their new house. As they all got out the kids and Rita immediately followed Lynn Sr who was walking over to the "Mr:Universe". They gave more confused expressions as they saw Lynn Sr look around the inside of the van probably looking for Greg. "Huh I guess Greg's not here right now, maybe he went out for something to e-" He was deducing until he was loudly interrupted.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO BEACH CITY!" a plump middle aged man with a large beard and incredibly long mullet and a kid with a black afro and a dark pink shirt with a star on it shouted as they jumped up from behind the van.

This manage to make all the Louds (except Lucy) jump as they weren't expecting a loud welcome nor the people who were giving the welcome. However Lynn Sr's eyes bulged as he saw the middle aged man. Quickly he walked over to Greg with open arms. "GREG GET OVER HERE YA BUM!" Lynn Sr told Greg as he walked towards him. Greg was quick to return the hug as he tightly put his arms around Lynn.

"LYNN! YOU HAVN'T CHANGED A BIT!" Greg claimed as Lynn Sr faced slowly turned blue while he was still laughing and losing air to Greg's tight hug. Greg quickly noticed this and dropped turn and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that. But still I can't believe it's been almost two decades since we've seen each other! So how have you been, you still rocking the cow bell?" Greg asked while the kids and Rita snickered as they remember how Lynn Sr played the cowbell during the family fun fair.

"You know it buddy and I've been good, as you can see I've been a little busy." He joked as he pointed his head to his kids and wife. This made Rita blush and roll her eyes while the kids rolled their eyes and snickered.

"I can see that so what's everyone's name I feel like it's gonna take me a bit to memorize their names?" Greg asked sleepily.

"Oh right." Lynn Sr replied. "Ok well first of this is my lovely wife Rita, our oldest Lori, our 2nd Leni, our 3rd Luna, our 4th Luan, our 5th Lynn Jr, this is Lincoln our only son, our 5th youngest Lucy, our twins Lana and Lola, our 2nd youngest Lisa and our youngest Lily." Lynn Sr told Greg as he pointed to each respective member of his family. "But enough about us don't you have a family?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Sure do and here he is." Greg stated while Steven stepped up while eagerly staring at the family with diamonds in his eyes.

"Hi my names Steven Its awesome to meet all of you, I can't believe how big your family is, things must be awesome having so many people hang out and have fun with!" Steven excitedly stated as he ran up and shook hands with all the louds. Meanwhile the louds were all surprised and dumbfounded by both Lynn and Greg's reunion and by Stevens's excitement and speed.

As Steven finished greeting everyone he returned to Greg and Lynn Sr's side. "You got a happy kid here Greg good for you. So where's your wife we've got to meet her." Lynn Sr asked.

However Steven and Greg looked at each other with frowns on their faces as they looked to the ground. "I'm afraid Rose is….no longer here." Greg told the family sadly.

This made all the loud member frown and lightly gasp as they looked at Steven and Greg with sad and sympathetic looks. "Oh Greg, I'm…I'm so sorry I had no idea." Lynn Sr stated as he put a hand on Greg's shoulder.

Steven and Greg look at Lynn with small smiles on their faces. "Its fine Lynn, what's happened, happened so there's no use in just mopping around. At least I got this little guy right here." Greg told the Louds as he ruffled Stevens's hair.

"Always looking at the bright side of things, now that's the Greg I know." Lynn stated with a small smile.

"Hey if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs."

"Actually pork chops are made from a part of the pig called the loin, which runs from the hip to the shoulder and contains a strip of meat known as the tenderloin, hot dogs are made by…other…disgusting methods." Lisa corrected.

Everyone looked at her confused or disgusted until Lynn spoke up. "Sooooooo why does your van say Mr Universe?" Lynn Sr asked while still processing what Lisa stated

"Oh I had my last name changed from Demayo to Universe a while back when I started preforming as a traveling one man band. I wanted a fresh start so I figured I'd use my mom's saying of 'the universe is the limit' as inspiration." Greg sheepishly told Lynn Sr not knowing how he'll react to it.

"Hm makes sense to me. But it looks like you settled down, so where ya live.

"Right there. Home sweet home." Greg stated as he pointed his thumb towards his van.

"You live in a van?" Lola asked confused and puzzled.

"Cool!" Lana stated

"You and Steven live in your van?" Rita asked with a concerned tone.

"Nope just me, Steven lives in a house with some of Rose's family. The van is my place, it may not be much but its home and I've been able to support Steven completely, food, water electricity and more." Greg reassured the Louds.

"Yeah dads awesome and he's always there for me." Steven added.

"Well then that's all that matters, good for you Greg so why don't we-" Lynn Sr was about to invite Greg and Steven to go check out the house until he was interrupted by an incoming truck. It was mostly white truck that had "RE-ELECT MAYOR DEWEY painted on the sides and front, the most noticeable feature was the head on the top and the truck constantly repeating "MAYOR DEWEY". The Louds looked the truck confused while Steven and Greg wondered why he was here.

The weird truck parked next to the Louds new van and a man came out of it. He was about average sized in both height and width and wore a grey suit, blue tie, white undershirt, dark gray paints and black shoes, however most notable was his tan and face which looked exactly like the head on the truck.

When the man finally came out he stepped to the Louds and began to speak. "Greeting you must be the…the Louds. I'm this town's own mayor Dewey." He explained to the family while sneaking pulling out a small piece of paper out of his suit reminding him who the family was.

"Yes we're the Louds, to what we owe this pleasure mayor Dewey?" Lynn Sr asked while trying to be pilot.

"Oh well I need you and your wife to head with me the mayor's office. Nothing serious we just need to do some last minute paper work to ensure your owner ship of the house and whatnot." Mayor Dewey told the Loud parents.

"Well then we'll head right there. Sorry to cut this short sweetie but I rather get this down as soon as possible." Rita told her husband.

"Yeah your right. Sorry Greg we got something to do." Lynn Sr told his old friend. Greg simply shrugged it off a smiled.

"No worries you gotta do what you gotta do, hey why don't I go with you and help you out to make things easier? Greg asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure that ok with me. Mayor Dewey?" Lynn Sr turned to Mayor Dewey to see if it was ok with him.

"It fine with me just come along quickly there a lot of paper work to be done." Mayor Dewey stated quickly as he went back into his truck and drove off.

"Sorry kids we gotta head out. Do you think you guys and Steven could hang around here until we get back?" Lynn Sr suggested. While the kids were a little upset they had to leave so quickly they got over it pretty fast.

"Sure dad, Steven was literally super excited to meet us so I think we could at least hang out with." Lori answered much to Stevens's excitement.

"Yeah he seems like a rockin little dude." Luna complimented.

"Aw shucks im only being the best Steven I can be." Steven thanked while blushing a bit. "So can I stay here and hang out with them dad?"

"Sure shtoo ball. Alright you kids have a blast were all be back soon." Greg told everyone as him Lynn Sr and Rita got in their respective vans and drove off.

Steven once again faced towards the Loud kids with the intention on befriending all of them. "Hi again so like I said earlier my name is Steven, so if I remember correctly your names from oldest to youngest are Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lola and Lana, Lisa, Lily and…wait weren't there eleven of you?" Steven asked as we looked around for the eleventh Loud. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke up.

"I'm right here." Lucy explained while popping up behind Steven and scarring everyone. This scarred Steven the most as he ended up jumping up into Lynn Jrs arms.

Lynn Jr quickly caught the started Steven in her arms. As she looked at Steven in here arms her checks gained a light blush without her even realizing it. Steven quickly saw where he was an immediately got out of Lynn Jr's arms and back onto the ground. "Sorry about that Lynn I didn't see where I was jumping hehe." Steven apologized. Lynn was quickly brought back into reality as she shook her head and look back at Steven. "No harm done dude, I'm used to carrying things way heavier then you." Lynn assured Steven

"Wow I've heard of jumping for joy but this is ridiculous, hahaha." Luan jokes which earned a groan and eye roll from everyone, except Steven. "Ha you got jokes, do another one." Steven asked

"Does Steven actually like Luans jokes?" Lincoln whispered to Luna who was just as confused as him to Steven actually wanting Luan to tell more jokes. "Ok here's one, knock knock." Luan began. "Who's there?" Steven eagerly asked. "Orange." Luan answered. "Orange who?" Steven asked again. "ORANGE you glad were moving here, hahaha." Luan asked which made her siblings groan again as Steven began laughing more. "Ha I get it, and yeah you guys are gonna love it here." Steven stated.

"Ok enough of that you two we don't wanna make the whole day a joke fest." Lori commanded. "So Steven as you already knew I'm Lori and I'm the oldest which means my siblings have do to whatever I say." Lori stated as her sibling rolled their eyes and glared at her. "Wow cool being the oldest must be fun. So what do you like to do for fun?" Steven asked. "Well most the time I'm on my phone talking to my friends, especially my boyfriend Bobby." Lori told Steven as her siblings once again rolled their eyes as they knew just how much time she spent on the phone. "Wow you have a boyfriend, well then he must be one lucky guy." Steven complimented Lori. "Wow Steven your such a charmer." Lori thanked Steven who lightly blushed a little at Lori's comment.

"My turn, Hi Steven my names Leni I'm like the fashion expert of my family. I'm always coming up with totes cute designs for my friends and family." Leni stepped up and introduce herself. "Wow that's so cool, do you think I could model for you some time?" Steven asked. Leni formed stars in her at Steven request as no one has ever ASKED her to model for her before. "Of course you can Steven I'll like make the cutest designs for you." Leni excitedly told Steven. "Yay." Steven excitedly replied.

"Looks like I'm next sup Steven my names Luna I'm the rock star of the family. Name any instrument and I can play, I also help provide background music for my sibs and there activity." Luna explained to Steven who got stars in his eyes. "Awesome my dad's actually a guitarist and used to be a traveling one man band. He taught me everything he could about music and the instruments I play. We should all start a band sometime." Steven requested. "Sure dude that would be rockin, Lincoln should join as well I've been giving him lessons and he's pretty good on the electric." Luna told Steven as she pointed her head toward Lincoln. "Yeah the more the merrier that sounds great." Steven told Luna excitedly.

"Well seeing as how you and Luan already meet and you know what she does, I think I'll go next, sup Steven my names Lynn Jr and I'm our family's athlete name an sport and I can dominate the opposition in it…except for chess." She told Steven while mumbling the last part. "I'm also the girl whose arms you jumped into." Lynn teased while Steven gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that I didn't see where I was jumping hehe. So you play a lot of sports huh that sounds like a lot of fun. My favorite sport is baseball, while I don't play it I do like to watch baseball every now and then. Steven explained to Lynn. "Nice I never miss a game whether it's playing or watching. Maybe we can hang out sometime and watch sports together, or maybe I can teach you." Lynn suggested while her cheeks turned a light pink which went unnoticed by everyone. "Yeah I'd love to whenever you're free." Steven told Lynn as she gave a thumbs up.

"Hi I'm Lucy sorry for scarring you earlier it's a force of habit." Lucy apologized in her monotone voice and unchanging expression. "Ah don't worry about it, sometimes its fun to be scarred…hey can you…see ok?" Steven asked as he noticed her bangs covering her eyes. "Yes, you get used to it after a while, plus I like the darker vision it makes me think it's always nighttime." Lucy answered as Steven gave a smile. "Neat, so what do you like to do for fun?" Steven asked. "I like to write poetry in my book, spend time in really dark places and I often spend time talking to my ghost friends. Lucy explained while Steven got stars in his eyes. "You can talk to ghost?!" Steven asked excitedly. "Yes, you should came to one of my séances some time, I'm sure great grandma Harriot would like you." Lucy told Steven as she sported a tiny smile. "Sure I'd love to meet your great grandmother. Hey do you think I could talk to George Washington?" Steven asked. "Sorry but me and George are not on speaking terms. He said Great grandma Harriot's dress made her look plump." Lucy explained to Steven. "Well that was rude. But anyway I'd love to join you some time." Steven told Lucy as she gave a small smile as this was the first time a non-goth asked to join her. "I'd like that." She told Steven.

"Hi Steven I'm Lana and this is my twin sister Lola." Lana introduced herself and Lola to Steven as they walked up to him. "Hey how come you get to introduce us to Steven, I wanted to do it." Lola complained. "Age before beauty Lola." Lana smugly stated. "Your only FIVE MINUTES OLDER THEN ME!" Lola shouted. "Guys, guys please don't fight I'm happy to meet both of you no matter in what order." Steven told the twins who managed to calm down and look back at Steven. "Now since Lana got to introduce you two, why don't you tell me about yourself first Lola." Steven told the twins while trying to think of a way to make sure they didn't fight. "Gladly." Lola stated as she walked up to Steven.

"I'm Lola I like competing and winning in beauty pageants, I throw the best tea parties and I love the color pink and acting like a princess." Lola told Steven. "Wow neat pinks my favorite color to." Steven told Lola. "Well then you have very good taste, most boys don't like pink but I have a feeling I'm going to like you. You are hereby invited to my tea parties at any time." Lola told Steven as he gave a bright smile. "Yay I'd love to come, your majesty." Steven replied with a bow and a quiet giggle. "Oh likes pink and is polite, I am going to enjoy hanging out with you." Lola replied with a toothy smile.

"Ok enough of that girly junk." Lana demanded as she stepped up ahead of Lola. "Hi Steven I'm Lana unlike Lola I love getting down in the mud and playing. I also love animals, eating out of the trash and I'm a great handy women, if you have any problems with wiring, plumping or if your dad has any problems with his van I'd be more than happy to fix em up for ya." Lana told Steven. "Wow that's so cool and yeah playing in fresh rain made mud in the best, and as for the trash thing…I think you and amethyst would get along." Steven told Lana who gained a confused expression. "Who's amethyst?" Lana asked. "Oh she's one of the guardians that my dad told you guys about, my mom's family. Oh man I can't wait for you guys to meet them all, they are going to blow your minds." Steven claimed. "Well anyone who shares my love for trash is ok in my book so I can't wait to meet them." Lana commented.

"Greetings new humanoid my given name is Lisa. I pride myself in concocting various formulas and mixing various chemical in order to cure plague and disease. I also sport an Intelligence quotient equivalent to the likes of Albert Einstein. I also conduct various experiments on my siblings using things like creams, DNA combining and sometimes just a good old brain scan." Lisa explained to Steven while her siblings glared at her as they remembered all the times they were her unwilling lab rats. Steven however…was just confused. "You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" Lisa asked with a deadpanned tone. Steven began to slowly nod his head, this quickly turned into a slow shook and then a rapidly shook his head. "Why do I even try anymore? Regardless I look forward to having another male homo sapien to test on." Lisa told Steven she walked away. "Uh yeah I'd be happy to help you with things…I think." Steven told Lisa as he was still trying to process everything Lisa told him.

Lily began to crawl towards Steven and finally stop at his feet and tried to climb up to him. "Upsies?" Lily asked while putting her hands on Steven's legs. Steven was happy to comply and pick Lily up and made eye contact with her. "Aw your Lily right?" Steven asked while giving Lily a big smile. Lily gave a giggle and nodded her head. "Well you sure are a cute baby. So what do you like to for fun?" Steven playfully asked. Lily giggled some more "Poo Poo!" Lily said as a foul odor filled the air. Steven quickly realized what happened "Uh guys I think I just realized what she does for fun." Steven told the family as he held Lily further away from him.

"Ugh Lily not with new people." Lori groaned. "Sorry Steven she literally does this all the time, I'll go change her." Lori told everyone as she got diapers out of her bag and went out to a big rock and began to change Lily.

"Well since that happened I guess I'll introduce myself. Hi Steven my names Lincoln as you can see I'm the only boy out of all of us." Lincoln introduced himself. "Yeah that's awesome, I can't believe you have ten sisters, your life must be awesome." Steven asked Lincoln with excitement in his voice. "Yeah it is. We don't always get along and sometimes thing can get chaotic by in the end I wouldn't trade my life for the world." Lincoln claimed while his sisters gave bright smiles at Lincolns comment about them.

"So Steven what do you wanna do until our parents get back?" Lincoln asked Steven.

Steven was quick to answer "We should wait out here I have a friend coming by who wants to meet you all." Steven told the Louds while they gave confused expressions.

"More people want to meet us, hehe didn't think us moving here would create a commotion. So whats your friends name?" Lincoln asked as he was curious to meet the new person, especially if this person ended up being like Steven.

"Oh her name is C-"Steven was about to answer but was interrupted.

However what interrupted them came as a massive shock to the Louds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they heard a voice scream as they saw someone falling from the sky. Everyone saw a short purple women with long light purple hair falling from the sky at high speeds. Finally the woman crashed into the driveway leaving a perfectly shaped silhouette of the women in the ground.

All the louds went wide eyed and had their jaws hanging from the mouths as they looked at the purple person in the ground. However Steven simply signed as he instantly knew who was in the ground and was used to this sort of thing.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Steven sighed. Much to even more of the Louds surprise Amethyst quickly stood up while still inside the hole.

"Ah you know the usual…sup random people I've never meet." Amethyst greeted as she saw the louds looking at her with stunned expression. "Yo you dudes ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Amethyst asked as she wasn't used to people seeing the stuff she did and acting completely stunned.

"Seen a ghost…SEEN A GHOST MORE LIKE WE JUST SAW YOU LITERALLY FALL OUT OF THE SKY AND COMPLETELY UNINJURED!" Lori shouted as Amethyst snickered at the eldest sibling's reaction.

"Eh you get used to it." Amethyst casually told the eldest sibling. This surprised the Louds even more, this person who was apparently one of Stevens's guardians treated the situation like it was normal.

"So wait, this is NORMAL for you!?" Lynn asked as she looked down at Amethyst who was still the Amethyst shaped hole.

"Yeah pretty much…oh 9 inches new record." Amethyst told Lynn while she looked down at the hole.

"Yeah Amethyst does this a lot." Steven told his new friends. "So Amethyst what are you doing here, I thought you and the gems were out fighting a jellyfish monster?" Steven asked Amethyst while the Louds were even more surprised at the mention of a jellyfish monster.

"Yeeeeeeah about that." Amethyst was telling Steven. Then all of a sudden a white lightning bolt shot up towards the sky from the other side of the beach. "Turns out it gets really peeved when you throw bouncy balls at it and it may or may not have followed us home." Amethyst explained as another lightning bolt shot up from the sky. "Uh I think I better go. Nice seeing ya Steven and random people." Amethyst told everyone as she got out the hole and ran off.

Everyone continued to stare at Amethyst completely flabbergasted at what just happen. Everyone remind silent until Steven spoke up. "Hey Amethyst wait up!" Steven yelled as he began to run towards the source of the lighting. Suddenly without hesitation Lincoln, Lynn and Lana began to run after Steven.

"Hey what do you guys think you're doing!?" Lori shouted at her three running siblings.

"Come on guys lets go check it out, sounds exciting!" Lincoln looked back at everyone. "Yeah guys where's your sense of adventure?" Lynn added. "Yeah I bet whatever is happening over there is awesome." Lana told everyone.

The rest of the loud siblings looked at each other hesitantly. After a few seconds they all nodded their heads and began to head to the beach. "Ok but we gotta be careful, who knows what's over there." Luna stated.

"Well whatever it is its bound to be shocking hahaha." Luan joked.

"NOT NO LUAN!" The siblings said in unison.

Lisa however was bit slower to catch up with her siblings as she was still processing what happened. "IS NO ONE GONNA BRING UP THE FACT THAT SHE WAS PURPLE…OR THAT SHE HAD AN ACTUAL AMETHYST GEMSTONE LODGED IN HER CHESTAL REGION!" Lisa shouted as she caught up with her siblings.

* * *

Alright theres part one, ill get part 2 out asap.


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome to Beach City part 2

Well here it is part 2, im not gonna say anymore just read it for yourselfs.

* * *

As the kids were heading down the beach, chasing after Steven and Amethyst as well as the bolt of lightning that came up from the ground the kids remained silent as they focused on getting to their destination. The silence was broken when Lincoln finally spoke up. "So…what do…you guys think…we'll find over there?" The Loud boy asked while grasping for breath.

"Well whatever it is I bet it's gonna be awesome!" Lynn stated while she was in the front of the group.

"I still can't…believe…you guys aren't…questioning anything that just happened?!" Lisa questioned. "First…a women WHO WAS PURPLE…fell out of the…sky and was…completely fine…and did you people not even notice…the actual amethyst gemstone…that was lodged in her chest?!"

"Now that you say it Lisa…I did notice…something shiny…under her tank top." Lola commented as she remembered something shining under Amethyst's tank top.

"Yeah not to mention…the wicked lighting…that shot up over there." Luna added.

"What do you think…is going on?" Lori asked

"Didn't Amethyst…say something about…a jellyfish monster." Lana told the rest of their siblings.

"Oh what kind of jelly…do you think it is? I hope its grape…that's my favorite."

"No Lisa…not that kind of jelly. Jellyfish…or Medusozoa…are underwater creature…that are known for being…95% water and…entangling their prey in their poisonous…stinging tentacles." Lisa corrected while struggling to keep up with her siblings. "But a jellyfish...monster…much less one that can use actual electricity…it's completely absurd"

"But we just saw…something literally…shoot up lightning…from the ground over there." Lori told Lisa who just gained a blank expression over the realization.

"I guess…we'll…find out…when we get…there." Lincoln stated.

* * *

Meanwhile next to Steven's house Garnet and Pearl were holding their respective weapons. For Garnet she was wearing gauntlets with stars on the back of the hands and pearl was holding a long blue spear. Both gems were panting and had small burn marks through out there bodies.

Floating before the two gems was a giant transparent jellyfish. The body was oval shaped and on the top of the creature were two medium length antenna like tentacles and on the ends of them were small black beady eyes. Inside the body of the monster was a larger then average rock, it was white and oval shaped with black marks all over the stone that one could mistake for cracks. Connected to the stone inside were four extremely long and large tentacles that had electricity pulsing through them. The Creature was staring at the gems before it with its beady eyes and let out a gurgled roar.

"Where's Amethyst? The gem leader asked while still staring down the monster. "I don't know! I told her not to rush at the things whips blazing, but did she listen to me NO! Now who there where she ended up. Pearl panicked as a familiar voice called to them and two familiar figures ran toward the gems.

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought Steven." Amethyst ran up the gems with Steven next to her with Pearl looking at the two slightly slack jawed. She quickly shook off the feeling and spoke up. "Amethyst how many time do I have to tell you no not just run up to things mindlessly! AND WHY IS STEVEN HERE!?" Pearl scolded.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at Pearls usual tone towards her. "Relax P I didn't land to far from the temple, and I didn't bring Steven…he followed me." Amethyst claimed defensively. "Yeah it looked like you guys could use some back up." Steven added.

Pearl looked at Steven with worry in her eyes and a small smile. "Now Steven while I appreciate the thought, we're doing just f-AAAAAAAAAAH!" Pearl was telling Steven as a bolt of electricity hit her leaving her with a few more burn marks and smoke coming off her. "We need help." Garnet told Steven with a mono toned voice.

* * *

When the Louds finally arrived at the end of the beach they were all wide eyed and slack jaw over everything that was in the area. The first thing they saw was a giant jellyfish like creature with four giant tentacles that were pulsating electricity. The next thing they saw was Steven, Amethyst as well as two other women that were double Steven and Amethyst height holding weapons and fighting the creature. The women with a square afro had gauntlets was using them to deflect bolts of lightning the creature was shooting at her, the women with skin similar to Lucy's and peach hair was holding a spear and was using it to shoot fireballs and the monster at a distance, Amethyst was currently holding two whips with purple crystals covering them and were using them to ship away tentacles that were trying to grab and shock her, Steven was currently holding a pink shield with a rose like emblem and was blocking bolts of lightning.

But what somehow surprised the Loud kids the most was what was behind the whole battle. On the cliff side was a small everyday house…but what was above the house was breath taking. Carved onto the cliff side was a statue of a colossal women, the statue was obviously old as many parts of it were broken off (with some pieces on the beach) and cracks all over it. The women had eight arms, long and big curly hair. What was most surprising was that the statue had two faces, both had round full-fledged lips, the bottom had its eyes open with the tops being closed.

The Louds were quick to stop there gawking at the statue and hid behind a large rock that was connected to the cliff slide. "I can't believe this, this is literally the craziest thing I have ever seen." Lori claimed while trying to process everything they've seen in less than 30 seconds.

"Don't you mean shocking haha get it, but seriously WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" Luan asked while in the same panicked state as Lori."

Curiosity got the better of Lincoln as he popped his head from behind the rock a bit to see the battle between the monster and his new friend and what he assumed was Stevens guardians. However he quickly pulled back when he saw Steven get pushed to the area where he and his sisters were hiding by the creature's tentacle, luckily Stevens shield prevented him from getting shocked.

Steven landed next to the rock where the Louds were hiding behind on his back. Thankfully he was uninjured as his shield made simply get knocked back. The half gem quickly got up and brushed off the sand that got on his cloths. However he quickly looked to his left and saw the Louds hiding behind a rock. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked his new friends with his usual smile.

"What's up? WHATS UP?! DUDE YOU'RE HERE FIGHTING A GIANT JELLYFISH MONSTER WITH ELECTRIC POWERS ALONGSIDE THREE WOMEN ALL WEILDING WEAPONS AND YOUR ASKING US WHATS UP?!" Lynn shouted.

"Yeah Steven like what's going on!?" Leni added.

Steven sheepishly laughed scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sorry. This kinda stuff happens all the time don't worry, me and the gems have it all under control." Steven stated. However when he was finished talking a sudden flash as well as a scream from amethyst caught everyone's attention. "Uh mostly…under control."

"Wait this is normal for you bro?!" Luna asked.

"Yeah it's a long story and I promise I'll explain later but right now I gotta deal with this, you guys just stay safe." Steven told the Louds as he ran off to confront the monster.

* * *

5 minutes have passed and the Louds were still behind the rock watching Steven and his guardians fight the giant jellyfish. Lori, Leni and Luan were commenting on how crazy things were, Lynn, Luna and Lana were saying how awesome the battle was with the former having a tint of pink on her cheeks as she watched Steven blocking lightning with his shield and even summon a pink bubble at times, Lucy and Lola and Lily weren't taking any chances and had their backs against the rock. The most dumbfounded of the family were Lincoln and Lisa, the latter who was completely speechless as she seen things like Stevens bubble, the gems summoning weapons from their gems and the monster in general should be a scientific impossibility. Lincoln however was staring at the monster analyzing it, he was checking to see if he could help the gems and see any weak spots.

Finally after a little bit of watching he noticed something ' _Weird the monsters body isn't moving a bit while the tentacles are moving all over the place'_ Lincoln thought to himself while he was watching the monster. He then turned his gaze to the tentacles at noticed all the static coming off the tentacles as they floated in the air. Lincoln then noticed that the tentacles while moving around trying to hit Steven and the gems, they never touched the ground. Suddenly an idea came into Lincolns head. "Hey Lisa have you seen how the tentacles never touch the ground and all the static coming off of them, you think that's how its staying airborne?" Lincoln asked as he turned to Lisa who was still staring at everything slacked jawed.

Lisa hearing her brother quickly shook her head as she snapped back into reality. She scratched her chin and looked at the monster. "Hmm it is possible that the massive amount of static electricity coming from the tentacles are interacting with the magnetic field of the earth and due to the difference in ions between the two it's possible that the charge is so powerful that its keeping…whatever the heck that enormous thing is… afloat." Lisa stated while observing the monster.

"Yes or no…that's all I was asking for was a simple yes or no." Lincoln told his genius sister as he had no idea what Lisa just said.

"Yes you dunderhead." Lisa told her brother with a deadpanned tone and expression.

"Then I know what I have to do. You and everyone stay behind I have something I need to do." Lincoln stated as he got from behind the rock and ran towards the gems.

This instantly alerted his sister as they looked at their brother running towards the monster.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BRO WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!" Luna yelled

"YEAH YOU COULD LITERALLY GET KILLED!" Lori added.

"Linky." Leni weakly said as she tried to reach out for him.

Lincoln ignored his sister's cries as he continued to head to the Steven and the gems.

* * *

Currently Steven and the gems were all grouped up in front of the monster all panting. "Ugh why won't this thing just poof already!" Amethyst complained.

"Because…every time we get next to it…it shocks us and our…ranged attacks seem to only bounce…off its body." Pearl told Amethyst as she was trying to catch her breath.

"There's gotta be a way to get rid of its shock powers…right Garnet?" Steven asked the gem leader who was staring down the monster trying to think of a way to naturalize it. However all of their attentions were turned someone came up to them yelling.

"GUYS, GUYS WAIT UP!" Lincoln told the gems as he ran up to them.

Lincoln? What are you doing?" Steven asked as Lincoln finally caught up to them.

"Steven you know this human?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah he's one of the new people moving into town." Steven explained. "But what are you doing, it's dangerous." Steven told Lincoln.

"Guys I…I know how to stop it…you need to pin its tentacles…to the ground…the electricity radiating off them…are keeping it afloat…and it can't move its main body." Lincoln explained to the gems while trying to catch his breath.

"Dudes that's crazy…I like the way you think." Amethyst told Lincoln

"That's just absurd, you shouldn't even be here it's too dangerous!" Pearl scolded Lincoln

"I don't know Pearl maybe he's right." Steven said facing Pearl.

"Yeah, besides it's not like you have a better plan P." Amethyst added.

"Well…I…um…Garnet back me up here." Pearl turned around to face the gem leader. However much to everyone surprise Garnet wasn't where she was.

Garnet had heard Lincoln advice and decided to try it out. She was currently one hundred feet in the air rising above the monster. She then extended her arms and had her hand in fist. She then summoned her gauntlets and then proceeded to aim her arms at two different tentacles. Then to everyone but the gems surprise she proceeded to launch her gauntlets off her arms and fire them like missiles.

The creature which was staring at Steven, Lincoln, Amethyst and Pearl and was preparing to fire lightning at them. However the monster didn't see Garnet jump up as it was taken by surprise when two fast and tough projectiles struck the tips of two of its tentacles. The creature let out a pained gurgled roar as its tentacles were pinned to the sand by two clumps of spiked glass which were created by the heat Garnet added to her missile gauntlets.

As Garnet came back down the Louds who were still hiding behind the rock gawked in amazement at what transpired, meanwhile Steven, Lincoln and the gems all looked in amazement as the tentacle's that Garnet just pinned down lost their static charge. To even more of their surprise the creature was slowly coming down the ground.

"Woah it worked, guess that means its mama's turn!" Amethyst claimed as she pulled two whips out of her gemstone. She then proceed to whip them in the air which managed to catch them on fire. She then jumped at the same height as Garnet and proceed to spin her body in a ball motion which made her whips wrap around her making her look like a purpling flaming ball. Then she launched herself at one of the jellyfish monsters free tentacle. When she connected an explosion was created which Amethyst immediately jumped out of. When the dust settled it relieved the creature's third tentacle incased in purple glassed in a similar shape of the ones Garnet made with her gauntlets.

Pearl was staring at the monster in disbelief as the creature let out another pained roar at amethyst's attack. When Pearl saw it feel even more to the ground she was snapped back into reality. "I can't believe it its actually working. Well I guess this means I better finished the job!" Pearl claimed as she pulled out two spears from her head and jumped up. When she was about 150 feet in the eyed her threw the spear in her left hand at the creature last tentacle. The spear manage to impale the tentacle and stake it into the ground. The creature then roared loudly in pain as it fell to the ground completely immobile. Pearl while still in clenched her spear in both of her hands as she shot down towards the gem monster at bullet speeds. Pearl then landed right on top of the monster and immediately proceed to use her spear and impale the creature between its eyes tentacles.

 _ **POOF**_

Lincoln shielded his eyes from the massive white cloud. When he uncovered his eyes he was shocked to find that the giant jellyfish was completely gone. He then heard a thud coming from the ground. When he looked down he say a white gemstone which resembled a howlite except a lot bigger than normal. He then proceeded to big up the big stone in his hands. He stared at the gem with stars in his eyes ' _did I really help stop this thing?'_ he thought to himself. "He was brought back into reality when the gem known as Garnet walked up to him and spoke in a calm mono-toned voice. "Hello. May I see that please?" Garnet asked the Loud boy. Lincoln looked up to Garnet with stars still in his eyes, he simply nodded and handed Garnet the gem. Garnet then proceed to take the gem Lincoln handed her and envelope it in a bubble, she then proceed to tap the top and made the bubble and gem inside disappear. Garnet then looked down and Lincoln staring at her and gave him a small smile and a chuckle.

"Look at this guy savin our lives and junk!" Amethyst said excitedly as she pulled Lincoln into a noogie. "So got a name snowball?"

"L-L-Lincoln, Lincoln loud." He said while still amazed at the women and Steven before him and trying to himself out of Amethyst's headlock.

"Amethyst release!" Pearl demand. Amethyst simply rolled her eyes and let Lincoln out of her headlock. "Well Lincoln I must say you really did help us, how did you know to pinned down the Medu-electirca?" Pearl asked

"W-Well I was just watching you guys fight the monster and noticed it was trying to keep its static tentacles off the ground and figured maybe immobilizing it would leave it open for an attack." Lincoln explained

"Wow Lincoln that was awesome I didn't know you were so perspective!" Steven praised. Lincoln then proceeded to chuckle and scratch the back of his head. He then stopped when he noticed Garnets shadow overlaying him, he then proceed to look up again at the gem leader staring at him.

She then proceeded to give Lincoln another small smile. "Good job you really help us out, thank you." She told Lincoln with a soft mono-toned voiced. Lincoln then gave a bright smile at earning thanks from what were obviously magic ladies. His attention was brought towards the opposite direction when he heard and saw his sister yelling and running toward him.

Lincoln was then tackled into a hug provided by Luna and Leni. "Oh my gosh thank goodness you ok bro!" Luna said as she squeezed her brother. "Yeah I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt…or worse." Leni added with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks…for the concern…guys but I think…you're gonna end up hurting me…more than that…jellyfish could…if you don't let me…go." Lincoln stated as his facing was turning blue due to his sisters tight hug.

"Oh right sorry bro." "Sorry Linky." Luna and Leni said in unison as they release there brother allowing him to breath. His sister then proceeded to crowd him and ask if he was ok. Lincoln reassured his sisters and said he was ok. Lisa then spoke up saying something else. "So where did that fascinating specimen go I was hoping to experiment on it. Her siblings proceeded to give her a deadpanned look, leave it to Lisa to encounter an electric jellyfish monster and want to experiment on it.

Garnet stepped up to the young genius and spoke up. "Sorry but that won't be happening. We contained it and it's not going anywhere." Garnet spoke in her mono-toned voice. Lisa then proceeded to cross her arms and mutter to herself.

Lynn then stepped up to Steven. "Wow Steven those were some nice moves out there, didn't think a guy like you had skills like those." Lynn complimented Steven as she playfully punched his arm while her cheeks turned pink." Steven proceeded to rub his arm and chuckle. "Well I've had a lot of practice but I'm still getting used to things." Steven modestly responded.

The interaction between the two went mostly unnoticed. However Garnet and Lucy looked towards the two interacting and each saw the light blush on Lynn's face. They both looked at the two and gave small but sly smiles and chuckled lightly.

"So who exactly are you guys? You've done things literally none of us thought were possible." Lori asked while facing the gems.

"Well we are-" Pearl was telling the kids but was interrupted. "Wait Pearl why don't we tell them together." Steven asked as he pulled out his ukulele (seemingly out of nowhere.) "Oh are we really going to do this?" Pearl asked. "Aw come on P its fun." Amethyst stated. "We're doing it." Garnet told Pearl. "Oh fine, I will admit it's rather catchy." Pearl said as she and the gems huddled around Steven.

The Louds looked at the group of 4 with confused expression. "What are you guys talking about?" Lana asked.

Steven proceeded to giggle "You guys will see, just sit down and enjoy the show." Steven told his new friends and proceeded to tune his ukulele. The Louds children, while still not knowing what Steven and his guardians were about to do, sat down on the sand and looked at the four with anticipation. Steven then finished tuning his instrument and cleared his throat.

Steven: _If you're evil and your on the raise_

 _you can count on the four of us taking you down_

 _cause we're good and evil never beats us_

 _we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas._

Garnet: _We_

Crystal gems: _are the crystal_

Steven: _gems._

Crystal gems: _We'll always save the day_ ,

Steven: _and if you think we can't we'll_

Crystal gems: _Always find a way._

Garnet: _That's why the people_

Crystal gems: _of this world_

Amethyst impersonating Greg: _believe in_

Garnet: _Garnet_

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: _AND STEVEN._

When Steven and the gems finished there song the Louds were looking at the four dumbfounded. Finally Luna broke the silence and began clapping her hands and whistling. The rest of Louds proceeding to do the same as they began applauding.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luna cheered as she walked up the Steven. "Did you guys write that yourself?" Luna asked with diamonds in her eyes.

Steven was about to answer but then Amethyst spoke up. "Actually this little man thought of it all by himself." Amethyst explained while patting Steven on the back. "Yeah, the gems were out one time and I got a little bored so I got the idea to give our team a theme song and began just making up lyrics at the top of my head and well that's what I came up with." Steven explained.

"Wow good job Steven, your dad was right you are a good musician, I bet you can give Luna some competitive." Lincoln told Steven while Luna playfully punched his arm. "Aw I'm just trying to have fun, I don't wanna compete with anyone." Steven responded while giving a big smile.

"So Steven you have um, power like your uh guardians?" Lori asked.

Steven nodded and began to explain how he was half gem half humans and how the gems have magical powers and how he got his powers from his mother (He left out the part about how his mother gave birth to him because he felt that would be too much to explain in such a short time span.) Needless to say the Louds were speechless as to everything Steven told them. Lisa was the most shocked as she was completely taken off guard by finding out magic actually exist. The Louds after overcoming the massive bomb Steven and the gems told them, they introduced themselves to the gems. Finally after introducing themselves Lisa spoke up.

"So aside from you Steven, you gems are simply projection of light particles coming from your gemstones, which are so condensed that they are able to simulate mass as well as simulate the human body and all of its functions." Lisa tried to piece together while the rest of her siblings looked at her confused.

"Yes that exactly correct Lis. I must say I am very impressed, for a human of your age you are incredibly intelligent and you catch on so quickly." Pearl complimented. She then noticed the confused looks on Lisa's siblings. "If the rest of you need it simplified think of us like holograms but with mass."

The Louds (except for Leni who was still confused) simply agreed and nodded their heads. "Hey Garnet nice mass." Luna told the gem leader with a small chuckle. "I know." Garnet replied while adjusting her glasses.

"Well we should probably head back to your place if your parents and my dad are back there're probably worried." Steven told everyone. The Louds gasped when they realized they were gone for a quite a while.

"Yeah guys Stevens's right we should head back." Lincoln told his sisters. "Although before we do, Steven if your half gem shouldn't you have a gem?" Lincoln asked

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to show you. Well here it is." Steven then lifted up his shirt on showed his rose quartz gem which was were his naval would be. This made all the louds completely wide eyed as they stared at the gem which was ATTACHED to Steven. As Steven pulled up his shirt Lynn's face turned a bright red as she stared at the pink stone on Steven.

"Wow that's…wow." Lynn spoke up while still supporting a blush. "Yeah that's first timers normal reaction to seeing it. Anyway come one guys we don't wanna keep your new home waiting." Steven told everyone as he lowered his shirt and began to run off ahead of big group.

"Hey Steven wait up!" Luna yelled as she ran after the half gem. The rest of her siblings began to ran after them except for Lincoln and Lynn who were still processing everything. They were brought back into reality when a mono-toned voice spoke to them.

"Hey." Garnet spoke up while talking up to the two siblings. "Hey Garnets what's up?" Lincoln and Lynn asked in unison. Garnet then kneeled down to them getting at eye level "Lincoln I just wanted to thank you again for your help, we are truly grateful." Garnet told while looking at Lincoln. Lincoln lightly blushed at garnets thanks. "Yeah your welcome I would've done it for anyone." Lincoln replied. Garnet lightly chuckled at Lincoln's response and smiled "I know. Now you should head off I wanna tell Lynn something real quick." Garnet told Lincoln who nodded and headed off. "Oh hey Lincoln one more thing!" Garnet called to Lincoln who stopped and looked turned his head to Garnet. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, she give **really** tight hugs." Garnet told Lincoln. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asked as he had no idea who Garnet was talking about. Garnet simply gave a light smirk "you'll find out soon enough." Garnet tolled Lincoln. Lincoln simply shrugged it off and headed towards his new home.

"So Garnet what did you wanted to tell me?" Lynn asked as she looked up at Garnet. Garnet once again gave a small smirk and turned towards Lynn "I just…think I'm going to like." Garnet replied with a light chuckle and small smile. "Oh yeah you seem really cool to, so same. Well I better head off see ya three later." Lynn told Garnet as she ran off.

"Come on you three, we're going to." Garnet said as she looked back at Amethyst and Pearl. "Sure I'm don't for that." Amethyst responded as she put her arms behind her head. "Really Garnet, how come?" Pearl asked her leader. "Lincoln helped us defeat the Medu-electirca, I think the least we can do is give him and his family a proper Beach City welcome." Garnet told her teammates. Amethyst simply nodded as she began to walk off toward the place she crash landed earlier, Pearl after some hesitation agreed and she and Garnet headed off.

* * *

Currently Greg, Lynn Sr were talking to each other while leaning against their respective van. "So yeah that pretty much explains the hole, sorry about that." Greg told Lynn nervously as he explained the new hole in his driveways origin.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Lynn Sr commented while he and Rita were wide eyed.

"Yeah I know it sounds pretty crazy but this sorta thing just happens pretty often, but it does make life exciting so I think you'll like it here. Don't worry though nothing to serious happens so no need to get paranoid." Greg reassured his old friend.

"Well even so I just can't believe it's out first day in town and we already have a big hole in our driveway." Rita groaned.

Suddenly the three's attention were turned to a large group of 15 people. It was Steven, the Loud kids and the gems. They eventually all made it to the three adults.

"Hey dad were back." Steven told his dad as he walked up to him.

"Sup shtoo ball, I see you got the gems with you. So did you show the Louds the temple?" Greg asked trying to put together why the kids were gone and why the gems were with them now.

"Not exactly, they saw it but we didn't go in. There was a little…incident, but everything's all A-OK now." Steven told the three adults.

"Ah well that's good." Greg told his son. He then gestured for Lynn Sr and Rita to follow him. They nodded and walked with Greg towards the gems. "Lynn, Rita these are the gems I was tell you about, this is Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst." Greg introduced the gems.

"Hello it's nice to meet you both, welcome to Beach City." Garnet greeted while extending her hands out for a handshake which Lynn Sr and Rita were quick to return.

"Greeting's as Greg has already informed you I am Pearl and I must say Lincoln was a huge help earlier and Lisa is easily one of the smartest humans I've meet." Pearl greeted while complimenting the couple's children.

"Sup." Amethyst greet nonchalantly. This however earned an annoyed expression from Lynn Sr and Rita.

"Ah you're the Amethyst that left a hole in my driveway." Rita told Amethyst with an annoyed tone.

"hehe yep that was me 9 inches to, new record a might add." Amethyst boasted proudly which earned a glare from Rita and a sigh from Lynn Sr.

Garnet and Pearl looked at Amethyst. "Nice one." Garnet told amethyst. Pearl however glared at her "Amethyst you did what!?" Pearl scolded. "Ugh I'm terribly sorry she does this sort of thing a lot, can you please show me to the hole." Pearl asked as she faced towards Lynn Sr and Rita who pointed to where the hole is.

Pearl headed to where Rita and Lynn Sr pointed to and pinched her nose and sighed as she saw the 9 inch deep amethyst shaped hole. "I'll patch it up for you, I just need to grab some things from the temple and ill have it good as new." She reassured the Loud parents. "Honestly Amethyst you need to stop doing things like this, this is the fifth hole this month." She told Amethyst as she glared at her.

"Hey you try control where you fall after getting hit thousands of feet on the air while being electrocuted." Amethyst said defensively.

Pearl was about to scold Amethyst some more but her as well an everyone attention was diverted to a car that was starting to park in the drive way close to everyone.

* * *

Connie was currently looking out the window in the backseat as her family finally reached town. Her attention was then diverted to a large grey house on the beach opposite to where Steven lives. "There that's the house." Connie pointed out to her parents.

"Wow that is a big house, fitting I suppose." Priyanka commented.

"Ill say." Doug commented. "So Connie, how are you doing?" Doug asked with a concerned tone and a smile.

Connie lightly chuckled at her father's question. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about the stuff you said. Your right it's probably not him and I shouldn't beat myself up over it. I still have the change to make a bunch if new friends and I know I'll always have him as a friend regardless." Connie told her parents with a smile.

Priyanka and Doug sighed in relief, then the former spoke up. "I'm glad you came to that reason Connie, now get ready your about to pull up in a few minutes.

Connie nodded as she loosened her seat belt.

* * *

Steven saw the car and immediately jump in excitement as he got stars in her eyes. "SHE HERES JUST IN TIME!" Steven excitedly said.

Lincoln walked up to Steven with a confused expression. "Who's here Steven?" Lincoln asked.

"Its my friend, the one I told you about earlier, oh man just wait to till you meet her she's the best!" Steven claimed.

"Oh cool I cant wait to…meet her." Lincoln was saying as he looked at the adults driving the car. In the passenger seat was a women with dark skin, black hair which reached to her shoulders and was wearing a pale blue shirt and tan pants. The Man in the Driver's seat had tan skin, glasses, black hair and was wearing a tan shirt with a navy blue tie, pale navy blue pants and he was also wearing a pale brown jacket with fur trims and a patch on the left sleeve. ' _Why do those two look so familiar?'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

However when the door behind the driver's seat open…Lincolns heart almost completely stopped.

His eyes completely widen when the door opened and relieved a girl. She had dark skin and hair that stretched halfway across her back, she was also wearing large pink glasses (however for some reason the lens's where missing) and was wearing white shirt with a turquoise ribbons, a blue belt, a long turquoise skirt, turquoise socks and orange boots.

Lincoln began to shiver and grasp for breathe when he saw this girl and immediately recognized her…Connie.

* * *

"Alright sweetheart we're here." Priyanka told her.

"Ok mom wish me luck." Connie asked her mom as she opened the door

However when she opened the door she immediately got the feeling she was being stared. She looked around for the source and was surprised by how many people there were. She first saw Stevens dad leaning against his van next to two people which looked oddly familiar, One was a man with sea green sweater with an undershirt and curly brown hair which was thinning, the Women next to him had a red shirt and blond hair at shoulder length. She looked around some more and saw many new people of varying ages and appearance even what looked like a girl about eight or nine years old dressed like a stereotypical Goth girl. She even saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl in the group. After a second of looking she saw Steven waving to her she as well as someone next to him.

When she saw the person who turned out to be the one starring at her…her heart froze.

Who she saw was boy her age with freckles and an overbite which was shown by a chipped tooth, he was wearing an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with red and blue strips and white sport shoes with red stripes. However what stood out to her the most was the boys white hair which has a tuft near the back.

Connie's eyes immediately widened as she saw the boy and knew instantly who it was…Lincoln.

* * *

' _I can't believe it…she's really here.'_

' _Its him…its really him.'_

* * *

"bum, bum, bum...cliffhanger" Did you guys really think i d give it to you that easily ;).


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Well here it is I'm not gonna keep you waiting anymore.

* * *

' _I can't believe it…she's really here.'_

' _Its him…its really him.'_

* * *

Lincoln and Connie were staring at each other from across the driveway. Both kids were wide eyed and were on the brink of hyperventilating. Both were completely speechless as their body's shivered and grasped for breath.

Everyone was looking at the two 11-year old's stare each other down. Rita, Lynn Sr, Priyanka and Doug were looking at the two dumbfounded with Priyanka covering her mouth. Both pair of parents immediately recognized the child their respective kid was looking at. _'I can't believe it, it was really him.'_ Priyanka thought to herself as guilt started to flowed through her bond as she remembered trying to convince Connie to not get her hopes up.

Steven, Greg, Pearl, Amethyst, Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily were looking at the two confused ' _why are they staring at each other like that?'_ They all thought in unison.

Meanwhile Leni and Luna were looking at the girl their brother was staring at. ' _Could this be Connie?'_ The two Loud girls thought as they were the only sisters that Lincoln explained his story with Connie to. Meanwhile Garnet was looking at the two kids with a small smile and hand on her hips.

The two old friends looked at each other for another minute with complete silence in the air. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"L-L-Lincoln?" Connie asked while her voice was breaking.

Lincoln slowly nodded as tears began to leak out of his eyes. "C-Connie?" Lincoln asked while shedding a few tears.

Connie nodded in the same manor as Lincoln while she began to shed some tears.

After another minute of staring at each other with tears in there eyes the two ran to each other as fast they could. As soon as they made connect they immediately pulled each other into a tight hug as they dug their heads into each other's shoulder. As they hugged they released a few quiet sobs as they embraced the fact that they had their oldest friend back.

The group around them saw the two kids embrace each other and their mouths were gapped, and eyes were wide as they watched the two. Rita and Priyanka had tears building up in their eyes as they watched the kids reunite after 4 years, meanwhile Doug and Lynn Sr and had smiles on there faces as they watched the hugging kids.

Steven and Garnet whipped away some tears that were escaping their eyes, while Steven still didn't know why Connie and Lincoln were acting so emotional he did sense the twos feelings between each other and was happy that both of his friends were so happy.

Pearl, Amethyst and the Loud kids (Other then Luna and Leni) were looking at the two dumbfounded but still had small smiles on their faces. They were still confused as to why there two were so emotional with the other, it was heartwarming seeing the two interact with each other in such a way. Greg was looking at the two and remembered what Steven told him about Connie's behavior lately ' _Was he the reason she started to act like that?'_ Greg pieced together as he gained a smile.

Leni and Luna were looking at the two with tears in their eyes. The person that has been stuck in Their little brother's memories and worries was here and Lincoln has never looked happier in his entire life.

The two kids continued to hug and cry tears of joy into the others shoulder. After about two minutes of hugging Lincoln finally spoke up "I-It's you, i-i-it's actually y-y-you. I was…afraid id…never see you again." Lincoln cried as his voice broke.

Connie let out a small giggle as she spoke up "I know. I was s-s-s-so scarred when I h-heard a big family was moving in. W-When Steven told me the news I instantly th-thought of you. I was so scarred that it…wouldn't be you and I would gain…the realization that…I…I would n-never s-s-see you again." Connie responded with a voice just as broken as Lincolns.

As the two continued to hug Lincoln realized something ' _Wow she is a really tight hugger.'_ He chuckled to himself. But then he came down with instant déjà vu as he remembered something Garnet told him earlier ' _Just wanted to give you a heads up, she gives_ _ **really**_ _tight hugs.'_ He remembered Garnet telling him. He then lifted his head a little out of Connie's shoulder and looked at the gem leader. Much to his surprise she removed her shades which relieved three eyes, a red of the right, blue on the left and a purple one in between on the top. He got over his shock in a second as he saw Garnet close her eyes and nod at him giving a small smile. ' _Wait, how did she?'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

After a while Lincoln and Connie pulled away from their hug a little bit when they heard a voice speaking to them. "Not that this isn't sweet and all but Lincoln what's going with you and this girl?" Lori asked as she and the rest of Lincolns sister walked up to them with most of them being just as curious as Lori.

"Lincoln is this your family?" Connie asked as she whipped away stray tears in her eyes. Lincoln chuckled a little at Connie's question as he was used to it for people who have never meet his whole family before. "Yeah, hehe, I guess you never meet them huh. Well Connie these are my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. Girls, this is Connie…an old friend." Lincoln introduced everyone.

Connie proceeded to wave at all of Lincolns sister who kindly waved back. "So, Lincoln how do you know Connie exactly?" Lola asked. As she asked Steven stepped up to the group. "Yeah Connie what did Lincoln mean when he said you two were old friends?" Steven asked. "I must admit I am curious to how you and Connie know each other." Pearl stated as she, Amethyst, Garnet and Greg walked up to the two.

Lincoln and Connie looked at each other and giggled "Well, its kind of a long story." Both said in unison.

* * *

Connie and Lincoln both went on to explain how they first meet. They told the group about how Lincoln comforted Connie and befriended her on the spot. They then went to explain all the fun times they spent together which included a summer vacation to Miami, the two of them sharing hobbies and helping each other when the other needed it. They finished when they told the whole group about when Connie had to move and them saying goodbye to each other.

When the two were down the Loud kids (Including Leni who already heard it), the gems (Minus Garnet who simply smiled), Steven and Greg were in tears over what they just heard. It was easily one of the most touching and sweetest story's any of them has ever heard. "THAT…WAS SO…BEUATIFUL!" Amethyst cried out while waterfalls went down her eyes. "Normally I don't care for such human emotions but THAT WAS SO SWEET!" Lisa claimed as she cried just as hard as Amethyst.

Meanwhile Lynn Sr, Rita, Priyanka and Doug were watching a little bit away from the group. Priyanka then gained a guilty expression and feeling and began to walk up to Lincoln and Connie "Connie?" Priyanka spoke up which lead to Lincoln and Connie turning towards her. "I just wanted to say…sorry, I tried to convince you to not get your hopes up and that it most likely wasn't him…when it was." She told her daughter as she looked at the ground with guilt.

Connie gained a small frown at her mother's words and immediately talked her into a hug. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. You were just looking at for me and you had the best intentions…thank you." Connie told her mother who was surprised at Connie reaction. She then quickly returned the hug and shed a few happy tears from her eyes. She then proceeded to put Connie back down next to Lincoln and proceeded to look at her daughter's oldest friend "Wow Lincoln you haven't changed a bit how have you been?" Priyanka asked as her husband and Lincolns parents started to walk towards the group.

"we've been doing well Priyanka. As you can see you we've been a little busy since we've last seen each other." Rita chuckled. However, Lisa started to sweat when she heard what her mother called the women _'Wait…Priyanka? OH NO!'_ Lisa internally panicked and headed to her suitcase.

"Yes, it seems you have." Priyanka chuckled until she realized something. "Wait weren't there eleven of you?" She asked as she looked at the group of Loud kids.

The kids turned their eyes toward Lucy as she was usually the one to go unnoticed…except this time. "I haven't moved." Lucy deadpanned. The grouped looked around until Steven eventually spoke up. "Hey, its L- "Steven was interrupted as another voice came running towards the group.

"Wait I be right here." Lisa came back running towards the group. However, for some reason she was wearing a ten-gallon cowboy hat, and busy orange mustache and was speaking in a western accent. "Howdy there miss my name be Laney Loud the smartest mind in the northern-eastern part of the country, how do you do?" Lisa asked with her western accent and sweat rolling down her head.

Everyone looked at Lisa confused wondering why she was doing this except for Amethyst who was trying to hold back a massive laugh. Priyanka simply looked at Lisa with a deadpanned look. "A western toddler with a mustache…I'm not buying it." Priyanka stated as she pulled off Lisa's mustache and hat. "WHAT THE…YOU!?" Priyanka yelled as she saw Lisa's exposed face.

Lisa smiled nervously and waved. "Hello Priyanka…how are things?" She asked nervously. Priyanka held her hand against her head and gave a quiet growl. "What are YOU doing here?" She hissed at Lisa who flinched at the question.

"Um that would be my daughter Lisa, what seems to be the problem?" Rita asked while not knowing why Priyanka freaking out when she saw her daughter. Priyanka then looked back at Rita "Oh we have a bit of a…history." Priyanka told Rita. "A few months ago, I needed to go to Michigan on a two-week business trip and oversee a lab working on medicine. When I got there Dr. Philip whom I was working with 'insisted' we bring you daughter into the lab stating she was a genius. While I was impressed with her at first she ended up creating an explosion which destroyed multiple ingredients and pieces of lab equipment." Priyanka explained as Lisa dug her head into her turtle neck.

Lisa's family then proceeded to shoot angry glares at her. Sure, they were used to her causing explosions in the house but in a lab with expensive pieces of equipment. Rita proceeded to sigh and pinch her nose "I am so sorry I didn't know she was even there." Rita claimed. She then shot a glare at Lisa "We'll talk about this later young lady." Rita told her daughter.

* * *

After the whole debacle with Lisa Lincoln began to introduce the rest of his sisters to Connie and her parents who they didn't lash any personal beef against. For the most part the Maheswarans were impressed by how the Loud parents raised their kids.

Steven, his dad and the gems simply stood in the back round and quietly watched the two families interact with the exception of Amethyst who cracked a joke every know and then which gained a laugh from Greg and Steven and thumbs up from Garnet and a scowl from Pearl until the former spoke up…loudly. "OH NO WHAT TIME IS IT?" Steven asked in a panic which gained everyone's attention. Lori then pulled out her phone and checked the time. "It 5:45 PM WHY?" Lori asked.

"ON NO WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Steven yelled which gained a confused expression from everyone. "Late for what?" Lynn Jr asked. "Late for the party. I gathered everyone in Beach City and told them about you all coming and we all set up a welcome party in the warehouse!" Steven explained. "And it starts in 15 minutes."

The Louds gasped at what Steven told them. "Ok Steven get in the van, everyone follow me, if we hurry, we can make in time." Greg told everyone. Steven wasted no time in getting in the passenger seat of his dad's van as the gems got in the back. "Ok kids in the van we gotta a party to go to." Lynn Sr told his kids as his family quickly got in the van. The two vehicles began to start driving with Greg's being in the lead. Connie then looked up at her parents with giant stars in her eyes and big toothy smiles. Priyanka and Doug smiled and sighed in unison "Get in the car." They both said.

* * *

The sun was beginning the set as the three vehicles parked near the abandoned warehouse. It was currently 5:59 when the Louds, gems, Universes, and Maheswaran's parked. As they got out Steven lead them all to the other side of the build. On the left side of the building there was a giant gash in the wall leading into the building. However, inside the building, it was pitch black.

"Steven are you sure this is the place?" Pearl asked as she couldn't see anything.

"Yeah just hold on." Steven reassured. "HEY EVERYONE, WERE HERE!"

Another few seconds of silence in the black room passed.

Finally, Priyanka spoke up. "Steven I'm not sure if-" however she was interrupted by a huge surprise.

"WELCOME TO BEACH CITY!" A bunch of voices screamed out in unison. As they screams echoed the whole room lit up, the floor turned on revealing a multi-paneled dance floor with the squares changing into many different shades of pink, on the northern end of the room there was a stage with a microphone and multiple instruments and next to that was a small platform with a laptop with wires connect to a bunch of hand held game systems, the eastern part of the warehouse was giant long table with various foods, deserts and drinks on it and on the ceiling hung a disco ball. In the very middle of the room was a big group of people. The group consisted of an African American family with a very short old woman with them, a family of people whose hair looked like fries, a man with dark skin bearing a giant smile, a short blond teenager, a tall red-haired teen with big holes in his ears (he also didn't seem as engaged in the welcome as everyone else), Mayor Dewey was there and had a teenager who had shapes similar to Garnets next to him and a family of pair skinned blonds with the women's hair looking like an onion.

"WHOO NOW THIS IS A PARTY!" Amethyst claimed as she rushed in. Garnet gave a thumb up and Pearl was trying to catch her breath as she was taken off guard by the surprise.

The Louds and Connie looked at the large group of people and all the things inside the warehouse. Finally, Lincoln broke the silence of his family and reunited friend. "Wow Steven, you did all of this…for us?" Lincoln asked while still in awestruck. Steven turned to the Louds and Maheswarans with a big smile on his face. "Yeah of course, this is a big event and I felt like you guys deserved it."

Lynn Jr found herself gaining another light pink blush at Stevens words. "wow thanks Steven this is awesome." She told the half gem who kept smiling and scratched the back of his head. Everyone's attentions were caught by someone clearing their throat. "Well even though we were already introduced ill say it again, I am this towns Mayor Dewey and the boy next to me is my son Buck." Mayor Dewey told the louds. "hey." Buck replied nonchalantly.

Mayor Dewey then turned to the group of people "Know why don't you all introduce yourselves so we can get on with the party."

Everyone began to introduce themselves to the louds, the African Americans were the pizza family consisting of Kopi his mother Nanafua and his twin daughters Jenny and Kiki, the fry hair family was known was the frymans consisting of and his sons Ranaldo and Peedee, the tall dark skin smiling man was known as Harold Smiley, the short blond teenager introduced herself as Sadie and after some delay she managed to get the tall red head to introduce himself as Lars and finally the pale blonds intruded themselves, the women with the onion shaped hair name was Vidalia, she also introduced her husband Yellowtail who was dressed as a fisher men and her youngest son Onion since they couldn't speak English, finally the older son introduced himself as Sourcream.

Although some of the names raised some eyebrows the Louds properly introduced themselves to the townsfolk. Finally, after a lot of introductions Sourcream went up to the stage with the laptop and game consoles and spoke into the microphone "So are we just gonna stand around here or are we gonna get this party started?" He spoke in the mic. Everyone proceeded to cheer (With the exception of yellowtail who simply crossed his arms and glared at his son.) "Then lets amp up the music!" Sourcream then started to press and turn various buttons and knobs and started to DJ on his equipment.

* * *

After about an hour the party was all over the place. The Loud and Maheswaran parents as well as Lily were sitting by the punch bowl catching up, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Amethyst were attacking the desert part of the snack table, Lucy was leaning against a wall next to Buck and Garnet reading off her poems to them which the two seems two enjoy and both commented on how deep they were, Lincoln and Connie were currently dancing randomly together in the middle of the room just doing random moves, Steven and Lynn were also on the dance floor together, Lynn was showing Steven various break dancing moves which gained ethicistic complements from the young gem and him asking Lynn to teach him sometime which gained blushes and nods from the athlete, Luan was currently telling showing of her jokes to Mr. Smiley, Vidalia, Yellowtail and Onion (who actually seemed to be enjoying them),Luna and Pearl were currently next to Greg helping him some equipment on the stage, Leni and Lori were currently talking to Sadie, Kiki and Jenny with the former occasionally looking at Sourcream DGing and commenting on how cute the boy was. Everyone else was currently dancing or eating until an announcement from a mic caught everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone the stage is all set." Greg announced. "So, if you think you got what it takes to get up onstage come on up and rock out dudes." Luna added while doing a rock pose.

Everyone in the warehouse began to mutter and seeing if anyone was gonna go up and sing. Finally after about a minute someone spoke up. "Ill do it!"

Turns out the source was Lincoln as he began to walk to the stage with Connie following him. "Sweet your gonna sing bro?" Luna asked. "Yep and I need you and your axe skills to back me up." Lincoln asked which Luna instantly responded to by grapping the guitar on the rack and nodding. "Thanks sis." Lincoln responed. "Alright before I start does anyone know how to play drums?" Lincoln asked as he spoke into the microphone.

"I'm down." Amethyst responded as she and Lana jumped out of the trash can in the corner of the room. Amethyst then went on to the stage and sat down to on the drum kit and picked up some sticks. "Thanks Amethyst. Ok Luna give me a good rhythm and Amethyst you follow." Lincoln told his sister and purple gems who nodded.

Luna began to shred on the guitar getting a rhythm down with Amethyst getting a rhythm that followed well. Finally, after a few seconds Lincoln started to sing

Lincoln:

 _Crashing through the crowded halls,_

 _Dodging girls like ping pong balls_

 _Just to reach the bathroom on time._

 _Leaping over laundry piles,_

 _Diapers you can smell for miles_

 _Guy's gotta do what he can_

 _to survive._

 _In the loud house, in the loud house,_

 _Duck, dodge push and shove_

 _that's how we show our love._

 _In the loud house, in the loud house_

 _1 boy 10 girls wouldn't trade it for the world!_

 _Loud, house_

 _Loud, Loud house_

 _Me time a little room to breathe time_

 _a little quiet and peace I've never had._

 _At least I'm never lonely_

 _would never lack it for a sports team_

 _maybe, this crazy's not that bad!_

 _In the loud house in the loud house_

 _duck, dodge, push and shove that's how we show our love._

 _In the loud house, in the loud house!_

 _Gotta love mom and dad_

 _For not going completely mad._

 _In the loud house, in the loud house_

 _1 boy 10 girls wouldn't trade for the world._

When he finally finished sing everyone in the warehouse was applauding and/or clapping (expect Lars) but non-louder than his own family and Connie. His whole family then proceeded to get up onstage and they all lifted Lincoln into the air. As he was being held by his family he saw all of beach city's residents applauding ' _You know this place is already starting to feel like home.'_ Lincoln thought to himself. He then stopped looking when he saw Connie at the very front of the stage looking at him with stars in her eyes. Lincoln got a light blush on his face at seeing is old friend. He still couldn't believe it, the first friend he ever made and had such a close bond with was back in his life. He was snapped back into reality when the crowd started chanting. "ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!" They were all shouting (Expect for Lars and onion.)

Lincolns family proceeded to put him down, so he could respond. "What's that Beach city, you want more." The crowd then cheered "YES" in unison. "Aright well you still all need to get to know me and my family so I think this next song will help with that. Luna, Amethyst hit it!" Luna and Amethyst nodded and began to play their respective instruments when Lincoln started to sing again.

Lincoln:  
 _This is the loud house sister song._

 _It's gonna help you learn their names,_

 _figure out where each sister belongs_

 _Lori's the oldest her favorite hobby,_

 _is talking on the phone with her boyfriend Bobby._

 _Leni's looking ready for the runway_

 _her glasses and her dress are the outfit of the day._

 _And then we got Luna,_

 _she can pull out her guitar and rock it to the moon brah!_

 _But that's only three,_

 _there's seven more sisters in the family._

 _Let's go!_

 _If you hear a pun then Luan said it._

Luan:  
I guess that's a wrap.

Luan and Lincoln:

 _Get it?_

Lincoln:

 _Oh look, there's Lynn._

 _Strong, competitive and bound to win._

 _The twins!_

 _Lana loves all her pets,_

 _and Lola loves her pretty pink princess dress._

 _But your jaw's gonna hit the floor_

 _when you realize there's still three more._

 _Who-oa, there's Lucy,_

 _she loves poetry and anything spooky._

 _Lisa is a genius at science and math,_

 _if you don't believe us, just check out this graph!_

 _Let's not forget about the baby on the team._

 _That's Lily, a walking talking poop machine._

 _So now you know their names,_

 _and if you don't just take your best guess._

 _Try to name all of the Loud sisters in three seconds or less._

(Most of the crowds begin to count and their fingers and name all of Lincolns sister, however no one could do it in time.)

 _TIMES UP!_

 _Oh yeah, we know at times so many siblings can seem kind of tough._

 _But at the end of the day the loud house family's all about the love._

Sisters:  
Awww.

Lincoln:

 _That was the Loud House Sister Song._

 _We hoped you learned their names_

 _figure out where each sister belongs._

As Lincoln finished his second song he was panting heavily as he was completely out of breath from two musical performances. While he was catching his breath his family along with some of the Beach City residents came up on the stage and lifted him into the air again. He laughed at the same treatment twice, he then proceeded to look around the warehouse for Connie. However, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

While Lincoln was singing the sisters song Connie had her full focus on Lincoln singing on the stage. ' _He's back, I actually have him back with me.'_ She thought to herself as she watched the first friend she ever made and actually had a connection rock out on stage. She then lightly sighed to herself and looked back at the exit. She noticed Garnet leaning on the wall next to the giant crack with a smile on her face as she watched the performance. Connie then made her way past the crowd and walked over to the gem leader. "Hey Garnet, when Lincolns done can you please tell him I'm on the roof please?" Connie asked the gem. "Sure thing." Garnet replied while giving Connie a small smile. Connie then headed out of the warehouse and climbed a latter on the left side of the building leading to the roos of the warehouse.

Lincoln proceeded to get off the stage and walk around the room looking for Connie. He asked Priyanka and Doug where she went but they said that they had no idea where she went to as they were watching him preform over by the punchbowl the whole time. Lincoln the noticed Garnet leaning by the wall next to the crack where they entered the warehouse from. The Loud boy walked towards the gem leader seeing if she knew where Connie was. As Lincoln approached Garnet she noticed the boy heading towards him and put on a small smile. When Lincoln finally reached Garnet he asked his question "Hey Garnet have you see-" However he was interrupted. "She's on the roof." Garnet answered before Lincoln could finish. "Oh uh…thanks." Lincoln thanked as she nodded and Lincoln and left the building. Garnet then turned her attention to two particular kids on the dance floor.

* * *

Currently Lynn Jr was showing Steven how to do the moon walk. Currently Steven was getting the hang of it but was still tripping over himself every now and then. "Your doing better Steven although you might do better if you weren't wearing sandals." Lynn teased. Steven lightly chuckled at scratched the back of his head. "Hehe yeah but I can't help it, they're part of my signature style." Steven laughed as picked himself off the floor. "Man, Lynn your so cool how can you do all this so perfectly?" Steven asked as Lynn's cheeks turned light pink and she let out a chuckle. "Well it's not easy I've been prating athletic stuff like this since I was little although compared to my sport skills, this is nothing." Lynn told the half gem. "Hey Steven, I'll be right back I'm going to go get some punch." Lynn told Steven as she walked off towards the table. "Ooki dokie." Steven responded as he continued to try and moon walk.

Currently Lynn was using a ladle to pour some fruit punch into a plastic cup. However, she was startled by a familiar voice. "Hey Lynn." Lucy popped up from behind Lynn. "AH!" she screamed as she dropped her cup. "Ugh what is it Luce and... are you smiling?" She asked as she saw Lucy had a small smile. "You like him." Lucy stated. "What are you talking about?" Lynn asked legitimately confused. "Steven, you like Steven." Lucy stated for specifically. "Well of course I like Steven he's really nice, sweet and cooperative. I'm pretty sure everyone in town likes him…except that Lars dude, I don't know why but he's kind of a jerk." Lynn told Lucy who proceeded to give a small chuckle. "No, I mean you **LIKE** , like him." Lucy told Lynn whose face proceeded to turn a light red. "Wh-what, I have no idea what your talking!" Lynn claimed while trying to hide her blush. However much to Lynn's surprise Lucy pulled the athlete into a hug "You don't need to lie to me, I'm your sister and your roommate, you can tell me." Lynn after hearing Lucy's words returned the hug for a few seconds before pulling away. "Ok, maybe I do like him. But I just met him and im not 100% sure yet." Lynn told her goth sister with a little hint of embarrassment. "Try spending more time with him and see how he likes you as well as get to know him better. That you can be sure you like most things about him and that he like most things about you, trust me I'm an expert at these kinds of things." Lucy told Lynn. "Yeah your right. Thank Luce, well I'm gonna go back out to the dance floor, can't keep Steven waiting." Lynn told Lucy as she went back out. Lucy nodded her head and then looked to where Garnet was standing. The gem leader then gave the young goth a nod and a thumb up.

* * *

As Lincoln left the warehouse he circled the building and eventually found a latter heading up the roof. Lincoln began to climb the latter and when he reached the top he saw Connie sitting on the opposite side of the roof looking up at the night sky. Lincoln got stars in his eyes upon seeing Connie and began to walk towards her. He then proceeded to sit down next to the young girl and thought she was oblivious to him being there. He was about to speak up until Connie beat him to it "Its beautiful tonight isn't it?" Connie asked the Loud boy. Lincoln then looked up at the sky and saw the thousands of stars in the cloudless night sky "Yeah, stunning even." he answered quietly.

Connie proceeded to laugh at a little, but which gained Lincolns attention "I still can't believe it your actually here, it's actually you." Connie chuckled while trying to hold back more tears of joy. Lincoln proceeded to laugh with her "Yep Lincoln Loud in the flesh" He joked. "I can't believe you're here either, I figured you'd be off in some other state with your mom and dad." Lincoln assumed with got another small laugh from Connie. "Yeah but mom didn't get called in anywhere so were in Beach City for a good long time." Connie explained to Lincoln. "So how long are you here for?" Connie asked. "We are here for a year. My dad got a promotion and one the conditions is that he was to be here and oversee somethings from work for a while." Connie proceeded to get a sly grin on her face "Oh so your copying me I see." She teased. Lincoln gave a small laugh a playfully pushed Connie "Oh hush you happy to see me." He laughed. "You bet I am." Connie laughed along with Lincoln.

The two proceeded to look at the stars in silence for who knows how long. Time didn't matter to either of them as they were just happy to have each other back and any activity they did together was amazing. The silence was finally broken when Lincoln spoke up again "Hey I wanna show you something." He then proceeded to reach in his pocket. When his hand came back out he was holding a Beach City coin necklace. Connie's eyes widen at the object. "Wait is that?" Connie asked as Lincoln nodded his head. "Yep it's the coin necklace you gave me all that time ago. I fixed it up I got it new string, I redid the ink on the back and I got the rust off." Lincoln explained while Connie stared at the object with diamonds in her eyes. "I…I can't believe you kept it all this time." Connie said as Lincoln gave a small laugh. "Of course, I kept it, it means a lot to me." Lincoln told Connie as a few happy tears escaped her eyes. "Her I want you to have it." Lincoln told Connie as he put the necklace in her hand. "R-Really?" She asked. "Yeah. Think of it as a thank you for not forgetting me over all this time." Lincoln explained as Connie wiped away a few tears. "Thanks. I'll wear it all the time." She claimed as she put it around her neck.

The two continued to sit in silence for a few more minutes until Lincoln spoke up again. "So I've been meaning to ask this, why don't your glasses have lens?" He asked

"Uuuuuum, can you keep a secret?"

* * *

Well here it was a worked on this chapter for a long time and tried to make it as good as I can so I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8:moving in

Lincoln was Currently laying down in a small bed in dark room. He started to stir from his sleep and sit upward. He let out a yawn and then rubbed his eyes. Lincoln then looked around the unfamiliar room which had a boiler in the corner ' _Wait how'd I get here?'_ He thought. He then noticed that Connie and Steven were next to where he was also in sleeping bags. ' _Oh, right I'm in the basement…or rather my room in my new house, I almost forgot.'_ He remembered.

* * *

 _After who knows how long of sitting on the roof and looking at the stars Lincoln and Connie went back down and went back into the warehouse. When they got back they found that a lot of the people have left, the only ones still at the party were the Louds, Maheswarans, Steven, Greg and the gems were in the warehouse. Currently all of them were at the stage having making conversation (except for Lana and Amethyst who were having a sissy fight over a half-eaten donut they found in the trash.) The two made there way over to everyone._

" _Hey guys what's up?" Connie asked the group who all turned their head to the two kids. "Oh just having a conversation, Connie where did you and Lincoln go?" Priyanka asked. "Oh we just went up on the roof and hung out." Lincoln answered._

" _Well everyone I think we should head out. It late and the moving truck will be here tomorrow morning, so we should go check the new place." Lynn Sr told his family. Upon hearing this Lana (who was still fighting with Amethyst) got an idea "Hey Amethyst look, a moldy Torta." Lana lied. "What, where!?" Amethyst asked as she turned her head around. However, she loosened her grip on the donut and Lana was able to steal it and ran to her dad. "What the, why you little!" Amethyst said as she shook her fist at Lana._

" _Well Steven, Greg thanks so much for throwing this party for us, this place is gonna feel like home instantly I just know it." Lynn Sr thanked the universe's. "Hey, no problem it's awesome to see you again, I'm usually by the car wash to just stop if you wanna hang and maybe bust out the cowbell." Greg told Lynn Sr who proceeded to chuckle "You know it buddy. Well Guys lets go."_

 _When the louds started to leave the warehouse. As Steven watched the family leave he began to look back and forth between the gems and the Louds. After a few seconds Steven ran up to the family "Wait guys, do you think maybe I could spend the night?" Steven asked as the Louds who then turned to the young gem. "I know you guys are still moving in and all but I really wanna get to know you all more, plus maybe I can help you with your things?" Steven added._

 _Rita and Lynn Sr looked at Steven and thought about his request until the former spoke up "Well if its ok with you dad and the gems I don't see why not." Rita told Steven. Steven then had stars in his eyes and ran to his dad and guardians. "Can I stay with the Louds tonight please, please, please." Steven asked_

 _Greg and the gems chuckled at seeing Stevens usual enthusiasm. "Sure, Shtoo ball I don't see why not." Greg spoke up. "Of course." Garnet added. "Just behave yourself." Pearl told steven. "See ya little Ste-man." Amethyst joked._

 _Upon seeing Steven ran up the Louds to join them Connie turn toward her parents. "Can I go to if Mr and agree please." Connie asked her parents. Priyanka scratched her chin while Doug spoke "Of course you can how can we say no after you finally got your old friend back." Priyanka was about to scold Doug for answering without her side of things but then realized she couldn't argue with the logic. "Just be on your best behavior...and stay at least ten feet away from Lisa at all times." Priyanka told her daughter._

 _Connie then walked over to the Louds and Steven. "So Mr and may I-"Connie was asking as she was interrupted. "Say no more Connie of course you can come." Lynn Sr spoke up. Connie then got stars in her eyes as she ran up to Lincoln and pulled him into a hug which he quickly returned. "Well you'll see you all later and don't worry you all we'll take good care of them." Lynn Sr reassured as everyone headed out to there respective homes (or van in Gregs case.)_

 _When the Louds, Steven and Connie parked in the driveway of the new loud house they all proceeded to get out. Rita then walked over to the Amethyst shaped hole in the driveway and sighed. "Don't worry Mrs. Loud Pearl said she'd come by tomorrow and patch it up." Steven reassured Rita as she looked down at Steven with a small smile. "Alright gang lets check out the new house." Lynn Sr told everyone as he held up a pair of house keys._

 _When everyone got in the house they were all amazed by how big the first room was. It was completely empty and had blue carpeting and was about ¼'s bigger then the living room in the original loud house. The door way in the north part of the room was another empty room with gray carpeting, Lynn Sr told the kids this would be the dining room, the last room on the first floor was a tiled kitchen which had many cabinets, a fridge-freezer combo and an oven stove combo._

 _When they made it to the second floor the Louds saw it was almost identical to second floor of the original house. Lynn Sr showed all the girls their room which all had black carpeting and 2 bed frames each inside however the rooms were a little bigger then the ones the kids had back home. On both ends the of the hallway was a door however, one door lead to a bathroom and the second door much to the Loud kids surprise was a room with a washer and dryer._

 _As Lincoln saw the laundry room he grew a little concerned. "Hey mom, dad where's my room?" Lincoln asked with Steven and Connie next to him. "Oh right, about that sport. Follow us." Lynn Sr told his son as he led Lincoln, Steven and Connie downstairs. Lynn Sr then open the door to the basement and led the three kids down the stairs (Luckily the light switch was right next to the door.) "Well here it is sport your new room, um…ignore the boiler in the corner." Lynn Sr pointed out to the kids._

 _Lincoln then looked around the basement, it was about as big as the basement in the original loud house, it was uncarpeted with a gray floor and had a bed on the western most part of the room. "So, I'm living in the basement?" He asked while looking around. "Yeah sorry sport after we looked over the plans we realized we forgot your room, so we arranged for your bed to be put down here, sorry." Lynn Sr said as he scratched the back of his head in guilt. Lincoln took another look around the basement and smiled. "Its fine dad I mean look at all the space I have." Lincoln told his dad. "Yeah think of the cool stuff you could put down here!" Steven added. "Yeah plus it makes it easier to have friends over." Connie also added as she nudged Lincoln with her elbow._

 _Lynn Sr sighed in relief. "Well I'm glad your happy son." Lynn Sr said in relief. "Alright Connie and Steven we got some sleeping bags for you to borrow so why don't you guys wait down here while I go get them."_

Lincoln chuckled as he looked at his two sleeping friends. However, his attention was soon diverted to the middle of the room. In the middle was a sleeping lion with a star shaped mane…and pink. Lincoln nearly jump upon seeing the creature before realizing what it was. ' _Oh I almost forgot he's here as well.'_

* * *

 _Lincoln, his sisters, Steven and Connie were all sitting down in Lincolns room with the PJ's on as_ _Steven was telling them some of the adventures he had with the gems. "And that's the time when I helped Pearl and Amethyst fuse by getting eaten by a bird." Steven finished his story._

 _All of the Louds were speechless at Stevens story until Lynn broke the silence "Wow Steven that's awesome!" She claimed while standing up._

" _Although I must say the science of this fusion seems pretty farfetched at this point I'm pretty much doubting my scientific view on life." Lisa deadpanned. The Louds then told Steven about some of the misadventures they had including trying to get Lisa into snowdays, them putting a bet on not doing their usual habits and the time Luna came with Lincoln to his first concert. They all enjoyed sharing stories until they heard a noise from outside._

 _ **SCRATCH, SCRATCH, SCRATCH**_

" _Hey what's that scratching noise?" Lori asked. Everyone then went upstairs and heard the scratching coming from outside the front door. Lori then went up to the door and opened it. "Hello who's the-AAAAAAAH" She screamed as she fell to the floor._

 _In the doorway stood a fully grown pink lion with a star shaped mane. The Louds looked at the pink creature wide eyed and some even had fear in them. However, Connie was chuckling at Lori's reaction to the lion while Steven had stars in his eyes. "LION!" Steven yelled as he ran up the creature and hugged it. "Aw did you miss me?" Steven asked as Lion breathed in his face._

" _Wait Steven you know that thing?" Lincoln asked. Steven looked back at the Louds and chuckled a bit. "Yep Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily this is Lion he's a lion." Steven introduced._

 _The Louds continued to look at Steven and Lion with wide eyes until Lola and Lana broke the silence. "He's so…so…so…CUTE." The twins said in unison as they jumped up and hugged the pink lion who didn't seem to mind the attention._

 _As Lola and Lana swam through and petted his mane they all went up Lion and Steven who informed them that he wouldn't hurt them at all and was just a big sweetheart. Most of the Louds began to carefully pet Lions body, however Lucy and Lisa were still standing away from Lion. "Sorry Steven but im not a fan of his color." Lucy said as Lion shot her a glare a grunted._

 _Lisa who was staring at the lion completely wide eyed and slack jaw eventually gained a dead panned looked. "A pink Panthera Leo…a pink lion…that's it I'm going to bed." Lisa said as she went upstairs._

 _Lynn Sr and Rita came out of there room curious about all the commotion. "Kids what's going on out he-whaaaat the heck is that thing?" Rita asked as she and her husband noticed Lion._

" _Hi Mr and this is my pet/good friend Lion. Steven explained as Lion look at the Louds parents._

" _Wow we've had some bizarre pets before but this is…wow." Lynn Sr stated as he stared at the pink lion._

" _Well I might as well say this ahead of time, if you want him to sleep over go ahead." Rita told Steven as she assumed Steven was going to ask._

 _Steven then got stars in his eyes "Thanks Mrs. Loud!" Steven thanked as he ran up and hugged Rita's leg. "Come on Lion follow us." Steven told his pink companion. Lion then got up and followed the group downstairs with Lana, Lola and Lily riding on his back._

* * *

Lincoln chuckled as he remembered the events of last night. He then got up out of bed of headed to Lion. He then proceeded to pet Lion, who when he felt was being touched slightly open his left eye, he then closed it and allowed the boy to pet him.

After a few minutes of just petting Lion, Lincoln then heard some moans from behind him. He saw Connie start to stir and wake up. When she sat upwards and let out a yawn and was greeted by a familiar voice "Sleep well?" Lincoln asked. Connie then looked over at Lincoln and stretched her arms out "Yep." She answered while yawning. She then looked to where Steven was sleeping and starting to shake the boy. "Steven time to get up." Connie told the half gem as he quickly woke up and sat up.

"Good morning Lincoln, good morning Connie." Steven yawned. He then got up and walked over to where Lincoln and Lion were. "Time to wake up sleepy head." Steven said as he tried to wake up Lion. However, Lion didn't move one bit to Stevens action. "Come on Lion its rude to sleep in at other people's houses, you're a guest." Steven told Lion as he began to push on him. Lion responded to this and rolled over on his back causing Steven to fall. Lincoln and Connie chuckled at Stevens attempts to wake up Lion. "Its fine Steven. Come on guys lets go upstairs." Lincoln told his friends as he headed toward the stairs. Steven sighed at Lion and then followed Connie and Lincoln upstairs. Lion however, upon hearing the three begin to leave, woke up and followed the group upstairs.

When the four got upstairs they saw Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lana sitting on the floor of the soon to be living room of the new house watching tv (Which was installed ahead of time.) The rest of Louds were still sleeping in their rooms. The mentioned Loud sisters turned their attention to the four coming from downstairs, with Lola and Lana shooting up "LION!" they shouted in unison as they jumped onto the pink creature. Lion still complaining about the attention he got from the twins, proceed to walk to the room and laid down behind the group of girls with Lola and Lana riding on his back petting him.

"Hey dudes, sleep ok?" Luna asked. Lincoln, Steven and Connie gave the Rockstar and nod and looked at the rest of the group. "Hey guys. So how long till the trucks are here?" Lincoln asked. "Dad said about 30 minutes." Lynn answered. "Hey Steven when they get here could you help me with my stuff?" Lynn asked while her siblings looked at her confused wondering why Lynn would ask for help. "Sure, I'd be happy to." Steven answered which gained a light blush from Lynn.

"Ill go wake everyone up." Lori said as she headed upstairs. Steven then looked at the twins petting Lion all over the place as the pink creature simply slept and allowed the two to pet him "Aw Lion did you make some new friends." Steven asked as he walked over to his companion. "He's awesome Steven I still can't believe you have a pet Lion." Lana commented with a muffled voice as her head was inside Lions mane. "Yeah although Lions more of a companion then a pet." Steven pointed out. "I just can't believe his beautiful color. Steven do you think Lion could come to my tea parties and help me with some of my beauty pageants please?" Lola asked while she was petting Lions back. "If its ok with Lion its ok with me." Steven answered.

"I just hope your not **LION** Steven hahaha, get it?" Luan joke which earned a giggle from Steven and a groan from everyone else. Lion however opened his right eye and shot Luan and glare and a low growl which caused the comedian to flinch. "Yeah sorry about that Lion's not a big fan of puns." Steven apologized to Luan.

After about a half hour of conversing and the other Loud sisters coming down from their rooms the moving trucks containing all the Louds belongings came. After Rita and Lynn Sr pried Lana and Lola off Lion, the Louds, Steven and Connie got out of the house and started heading to the trucks.

Currently the kids and parents were bringing up their belongings to their respective rooms, with Steven helping Lynn and Connie helping Lincoln.

Steven was currently caring a box of baseball equipment when he noticed three figures coming up the house. Steven then proceeded to gently put the box down and ran towards the figures who appeared to be the crystal gems. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Steven asked. "Well first of I still need to fix a hole **someone** made in the driveway." Pearl answered while she was carrying a box labed " **Amethyst fixing supplies."** Amethyst then proceed to chuckle, and slightly raise her hand. "And we thought our new neighbors could use some help." Garnet added while adjusting her shades.

Lynn Sr who was trying to carry the couch overhead the gems and walked up to them. "Why thank you Garnet. Since your helping can you help me carry this couch to the living room please?" Lynn Sr asked as he pointed to the couch which was slightly peaking out of the trunk. "I can do you on better." Garnet answered. She then proceeded to walk to the couch and lifted it up effortlessly with one hand and carried it into her house. Lynn Sr stared the gem leader completely shocked as Amethyst spoke up. "She works out." Amethyst joked. "Yeah ill bet." Lynn Sr responded as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

After about an hour the Louds were able to get all their stuff in the house (with major help from Garnet and Amethyst as they effortlessly lifted the heavier object.)

Currently Lincoln and Connie were hanging some of Lincolns poster on the basement wall. "Wow this a lot less time then I thought it would." Connie claimed. "Yeah although we owe a bunch to the gems for doing the really heavy lifting." Lincoln added as he and Connie finished hanging an "Ace Savvy" poster.

"Well one box left let's get it done." Connie stated as she headed towards the last box of Lincolns belongings. Lincoln gave a small smile as Connie headed toward the box which he knew what they contained.

Connie opened the box and was a little confused with what she found. There was only 2 things and they were both binders. One was a brown scrap book which was titled " **MY BEST FRIEND"** in multi-colored letters. The second item was a green binder which was titled " **COINS,** _ **International Coinage"**_ Connie then turned to Lincoln while holding the two binders. "Hey Lincoln, what are these?" Connie asked. Lincoln chuckled and jumped on his bed "Open them up and see." Lincoln answered.

Connie opened up both books and was shocked with what she found. The brown binder was full of photos of her and Lincoln in the first grade, including one of Connie kissing Lincoln during Christmas Eve. The second one was full of coins from around the world, and it was quite full having barley any empty space, she also noticed they were labeled by country and denomination. "Lincoln are these what I think they are?" Connie asked. Lincoln jumped off his bed and headed towards Connie. "Yep they are."

Connie was flattered as she looked through the pages of both books "Wow I can't believe you kept all these photos of us." Connie said as she stared at the scrap book. "And I see I really got you hooked on coin collecting." She joked. Lincoln gave a small chuckle. "Yeah I mean you're the one who introduced it to me." Lincoln told his old friend.

After a few minutes of looking over both scrap books and talking they heard two people coming down the stairs. They looked to find Steven and Lynn heading down. "Hey guys were all done up here." Lynn told the two. "Oh cool, looks like were all settled in." Lincoln claimed as he stood up. "Hey Lincoln, wanna walk around Beach City with me, I can show you all the hot spots in town." Steven asked. "Sure, I'd love to Steven. Connie, you wanna come?" Lincoln asked as Connie stood up. "Sure, we still have some catching up to do." Connie answered.

"Hey, can I come with you guys?" Lynn asked. "Really, how come?" Lincoln asked. "Oh well you know…better than just standing around here all day." Lynn answered nervously with sweat coming down her face. "Of course, you can come Lynn the more the merrier." Steven responded. Then all four kids began to climb up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9: Help Wanted

**Alright where here begins the Louds misadventure of Beach City and start getting around.**

* * *

Currently Lincoln, Lynn, Steven and Connie were heading up stairs from Lincolns room. Steven and Connie had offered to show Lincoln around beach city and Lynn decided to tag along. As the four went upstairs they saw Lori and Luna on the couch. Lori was scrolling through her phone and Luna was tuning her guitar.

"Hey Lori, hey Luna." Lincoln and Lynn greeted in comparison. Lori simply raised her hand and didn't look away from her phone while Luna stopped tuning and looked towards the group and waved. "Hey dudes, what's up." Luna greeted back. "We were just about to head out. Steven and Connie are taking me and Lynn around Beach City to see the place, wanna come?" Lincoln asked. "Sorry dude I still got some unpacking to due, im just taking a break right now but defiantly next time bro." Luna told her brother.

Steven then noticed Lori completely focused on her phone and spoke up "Hey Lori what are you looking at?" Steven asked. "Lori then looked away from her phone and looked at Steven "Oh hey Steven, nothing much just looking to see if there's any place around here looking to hire, I had to literally quit my old job at my towns arcade since we moved." Lori explained. "Hm I don't think I've seen any of the stores or restaurants around here have any help wanted signs." Connie told Lori as she thought about what Lori said.

Lori then gave a sigh at Connie's statement "Oh well thanks anyway Connie. I'm sure ill find something soon." Lori said she looked back at her phone. "Ah don't worry sis I'm sure you'll find something." Luna reassured. "Yeah just be patient." Lincoln added. "If you want I could go somewhere and try to get someone fired." Lynn suggested as Lori, Luna, Lincoln and Connie glared at her.

Steven was currently thinking about Lori's predicament. But then something came up and Stevens head and he proceeded to look at Lori with stars in his eyes. Lori began to feel like someone was staring at her. She then looked over to see Steven looking at her with stars in his eyes "Uh, yes Steven?" Lori asked while confused.

"Steven has an idea!"

* * *

 _ **CURRENTLY AT THE BIG DONUT**_

Sadie was currently on the floor next to the fridges with a cardboard box next to her. She was currently unloading drinks into the fridges. She then sighed and looked to the counter and saw Lars sleeping on it. She then gained a devious smile and got up and head towards the counter. When she reached the part with lars's head was lying down she then took a deep breath "WAKE UP YOU DEAD BEAT!"

Lars then let out a scream and he fell onto the floor. Sadie then proceeded to chuckle as Lars got up and shot her an angry glare "SADIE! How many times to I have to tell you to not wake me up when I'm sleeping on the counter!" Lars yelled angerly. Sadie then looked at Lars and shot him an angry look "And how many times to I have to tell you to not sleep on the counter. Its restock day you would get off your butt and help me unload stuff?" Sadie asked. "I'm on my fifteen-minute break." Lars said while crossing her arms. Sadie then rolled her eyes and groaned "That was half an hour ago." Sadie said as she and Lars got into an argument.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE THE BIG DONUT**_

"Dadadadada here it is. Isn't it great." Steven said as he stood in front of The Big Donut.

Currently Lori, Lynn, Lincoln, Connie and Steven were in front of the Big Donut. "Steven what is this place?" Lori asked as she looked at the posters on the glass including one that was advertising a wrestling match. "This is The Big Donut. This is the coolest place in Beach City I drop by here every day." Steven explained. "Huh cool." Lynn commented.

Lincoln and Connie went around the store and looked at the walls and grew confused as to why Steven brought them here. "Steven why are we here though?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah there's not even a help wanted sign." Connie added. Lori then looked around the store and saw that there was indeed there was no help wanted sign "Yeah you guys are right there's literally no sign here saying there looking for employee's Steven." Lori told the young gem. Steven then shrugged it off "Ah you don't need a sign for this place, the people working here are really cool you just gotta show how hard of a worker you are." Steven reassured. The group simply shrugged and off and followed Steven inside the store.

When they entered the store, they were immediately greeted by a short blond teenager and a tall red headed teenager both wearing a purple shirt with a donut that looked like a D on it arguing. "And you always show up late!" Sadie yelled at Lars. "Well its not my fault my house is 20 minutes away!" Lars yelled back. "Then wake up earlier you piece of…huh." Sadie was about to say as she saw Steven with a group of 4 people "Oh hey Steven, Connie and…Lori, Lynn and Lincoln is it?" Sadie asked as the three latter nodded their heads "Hey welcome to the Big Donut." Sadie greeted.

"Hey Sadie, I didn't know you worked." Lori said, she then looked next to Sadie and saw Lars "Oh you work here to, great." Lori said sarcastically which gained a chuckle from everyone but Lars and Steven. "Yeah so what." Lars responded sourly. "Oh no reason, anyway Sadie I'm currently looking for a job and I /know you didn't have any help wanted signs, but I was wondering if you had any openings?" Lori asked.

"Sorry but we don't ne-"Lars was saying as he was interrupted "Sure we just need to do a little interview in the back so I can see how you'd do." Sadie said. "What the! Sadie, we already have enough people here we don't need someone else coming along and messing things up, we already get enough trouble Steven." Lars argued as everyone shot him an angry glare. "Lars you hardly count as ¼ of an employee let alone 1, I could use the extra help. And also-." Sadie said as she proceeded to punch Lars's arm. Lars then rubbed his now aching arm "Hey what was that for?!" Lars yelled as he looked at Sadie Angerly. "I met her and her sister Leni at the party last night and her family seem cool so why don't you keep your ego in check and drop it." Sadie explained and sighed "Sorry about that guys. Lori follow me to he back room and we'll get to talking." Sadie said as she and Lori headed to back room and Lars rolled his eyes and rest his head on his arm.

Lynn then went over to Steven and whispered to him "I thought you said the people here were cool, not one cool person and one lars." Lynn whispered. "Yeah I gotta agree with Lynn Steven Lars is kind of a jerk and we've only been here for hardly a day." Lincoln added. "Aw come one guys Lars might be a bit ruff around the edges but he's really cool when you get to know him." Steven told his friends. "Steven, I rarely see him not act like this." Connie corrected.

* * *

Sadie and Lori stepped into the backroom and sat down on the chairs next to the table. "Alright Lori you got any job experience?" Sadie asked as she pulled out a pencil and piece of paper. "Well when I was 16 I worked at a chick-fil-a at my towns local mall for the summer and I worked at an arcade/pizzeria for about 5 months, but I literally had to quit since my family had to move her." Lori explained as Sadie wrote all the information down. "Ok looking good so far. So how are you with people?" Sadie asked. "well I'm literally part of a family of thirteen and I know how to keep them in line when needed but I also know when to just lay back and let things happen." Lori explained as Sadie wrote some more stuff down. "Ok I can see that." Sadie complimented.

* * *

As Sadie was interviewing Lori, Lincoln, Lynn, Connie and Steven were all outside leaning against the Big Donut eating a donut. "So…do you think Lori's…gonna get the job?" Lynn asked as she was eating her donut. Steven then swallowed the food he had in his mouth "I'm sure she will she seems really nice and cool I wouldn't be surprised if Sadie hired her after only two questions." Steven stated as Lincoln and Lynn rolled their eyes ' _Try living with her.'_ They thought in unison.

After a few minutes of silence Lynn was starting to remember what Lucy told her last night ' _Try spending more time with him and see how he likes you.'_ Lynn took a deep breath and looked at Steven who was standing to her right "So Steven do you like sports?" Lynn asked while trying to start conversation. Steven thought about Lynn's question for a second "Yeah, I mean I don't play them, but I sometimes watch them on TV." Steven explained as Connie and Lincoln looked at Lyn confused wondering why she asked Steven that question. "Oh, cool well if you want maybe you can come over to my place and watch some games with me, and if you'd like I could show you how to play football or baseball or something?" Lynn asked while trying keep her cool. "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun, I'd love to spend time with you." Steven told Lynn as she smiled, and her face turned red.

While Lincoln was still confused Connie's, eyes widened as she saw Lynn's face. Connie then covered Lincoln mouth surprising the Loud boy and pulled him to the side of the store. Connie then released her grip on Lincoln as the boy spoke up "Connie what the heck was that for?!" Lincoln asked as Connie shushed him "Did you see the way Lynn was acting around Steven?" Connie asked as she made sure the two in question couldn't hear or see them. "Um no why?" Lincoln asked with a confused tone. "She was blushing. I think Lynn likes Steven." Connie explained. Lincolns eyes widened at the realization ' _That would explain why Lynn's been acting a little weird lately.'_ Lincoln thought as he remembered Lynn wanting to hang around Steven so much "You might be on to something Connie…should we tell her we know." Lincoln asked. "No, we should just let them do things naturally we shouldn't meddle." Connie explained as Lincoln began to shiver slight at the memories of his sisters meddling in his life. "Lincoln, you ok?" Connie asked as she saw Lincoln shiver. "Yeah just…remembered some things, anyway we should get back with Steven and Lynn. Also, your right we should just let those two try and hit it off on their own." Lincoln agreed as he and Connie went back to the front of the shop.

* * *

"Hey where did you two head off two?" Lynn asked. "Oh Connie just needed to tell me something in private, nothing important." Lincoln answered as he and Connie gained nervous smiles. "Something important huh, nothing I need to tell Ronnie Anne about huh Lincoln." Lynn teased as Lincoln blushed. "Who's Ronnie Anne?" Steven and Connie asked in unison. "She's my uh…girlfriend." Lincoln answered nervously. "Wow Lincoln I didn't know you had a girlfriend congrats." Steven told his friend as Lincoln laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Lincoln then turned his head and saw Connie staring at him with a giant smile as she was trying to hold in a few laughs "What's so funny?" Lincoln asked. "You got a girlfriend, you got a girlfriend." Connie teased.

Lincoln was about to retaliate but then the group heard the boy to the shop opened and saw Lori exit. "So, how'd it got Lori?" Steven asked. Lori then gained a big smile and looked at the group "I GOT THE JOB!" She shouted. The group imitability started applauding for her "Good job Lori I knew you could do it." Steven said as he got stars in his eyes. "Yeah that's awesome Lori." Lincoln added. "Now the Big Donut will really have 2 employees Connie joked.

"Well ill see you later guys, I start work at 6:00 A.M. tomorrow and I got to try on my outfit, Sadie said it was ok for Leni to customize it for me a bit so I gotta get going. You four have fun." Lori told the group as she walked off.

"Well looks ill be seeing Lori more often. Steven stated. "Anyway guys let's get going I still have a lot more stuff to show you."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side but I cant make all chapters super long lol. Anyway quick announcement that Christmas special I talked about, that will be a side story not a chapter of this story so keep an eye out for it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Crime of the Century

_**Ok first off i wanna apologize for not updating this in quiet awhile. I was quite busy with my other Fan Fiction Loud 10 if you haven't seen that you should go check it out i thinks its really good and i think you'll all enjoy it. Anyway i hope you enjoy chapter 10, it's not that long but i hope it makes up for that in comedy.**_

* * *

Steven, Connie, Lincoln and Lynn were currently walking away from the Big Donut after Lori got her job there. Steven was currently showing the three around the board walk. "And this is the board walk. There's a lot of cool stuff around here like the fry shop, Fish Stew Pizza, the arcade." The young gem explained.

"Did you say Fish Stew Pizza?" Lynn asked with slight disgust.

"Oh I know it sounds gross but there pizza is really good."

"I mean the pizza kina smells like fish sometimes but otherwise not so bad." Connie added.

"I'm down for pizza later if you guys are." Lincoln said.

"Awesome! But first I gotta show you guys the best place in the boardwalk." Steven then shot straight forwards with the other following close behind. Steven and the group finally stopped when Steven stood under a sign and held his hands out. "WELCOME TO FUN LAND!"

"Oh, cool an amusement park!" Lynn said.

"Wait, Steven I thought you were banned from Fun Land?"

"Ah mister smiley lifted my ban when me and the gems saved the ocean."

"What were you banned for Steven?" Lincoln asked.

"Hehe, funny story actually. Me and the gems came here on one of there days off and we rode the tea cups and I may have gotten motion sick and fell of leading to the tea cup ride breaking and various parts of the ride fell and destroyed parts of the board walk."

Lincoln and Lynn's eyes widened as Steven told his story. "Dude, you got motion sick…on the tea cups?" Steven shyly nodded his head in response. "Wow…that's definitely something." Lynn deadpanned.

"Eh don't feel bad Steven our sister Leni always gets into a daze when she rides in the van and Lori also gets motion sick easy."

"Oh ok. Well let's stop standing here and go in I can't wait to show you guys all the awesome rides…besides the teacups."

The four friends then went into Fun Land and were immediately greeted by Fun Land's owner Mr. Smiley. "Hey Steven and Connie." He greeted his usual giant smile.

"Hey Mr. Smiley." The two said in unison.

"And your Lincoln and Lynn Loud right the new kids on the block?"

"Yep." The Loud kids said in unison.

"Well its great to finally meet you. Welcome to Fun Land! Hey are any of your other sisters with you, mainly the funny one or the spooky one?"

"Nah Luan and Lucy are still at the house unpacking." Lynn explained.

"Ah that's too bad I was gonna invite them to our comedy club and poetry slam we have every Friday at the house. Well do me a favor and give them these flyers." Mr. Smiley then handed Lincoln and Lynn a flyer for Beach City's comedy club/poetry slam.

"Sure thing Mr. Smiley." The kids said in unison.

"Great! Now why don't you kids head in remember there's never a shortage of fun in Fun Land."

The group then entered Fun Land and Lincoln and Lynn Looked in awe at everything that was there. There were roller coasters, an arcade, carnival games and food carts. Lincoln and Lynn had stars in there eyes at everything they saw.

"Woah this place is awesome!" Lynn shouted.

"You got that right sis, this place puts dairy land to shame."

"What's dairy land?" Steven asked.

"Hey I remember that place!" Connie added.

"I was hoping you would. Dairyland is the amusement park by my town, its pretty much a theme park with a barnyard theme with cows being the main focus."

"Wow that sounds so cool!"

"Yeah but look at this place. Arcade, food, roller-coasters and other rides. I think I'm already getting used to Beach City."

However just as Lynn finished talking a crowd of screaming people ran passed the four in a panic.

"Woah what was that all about?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh boy I think I know what's going on." Steven realized.

"Onion?" Connie asked.

"Onion."

"Onion?" The loud kids asked in unison.

Just then Mr. Smiley ran up to the four with a concerned look yet he still had his smile. "NOT AGAIN!"

The four looked in front of them and saw Onion holding two cotton candy's that were on fire. Steven and Connie simply sighed while Lincoln and Lynn had shocked expressions.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT KID DOING?!" Lynn shouted.

"Oh its just Onion being Onion." Steven explained.

"You mean this is normal for him?!" Lincoln asked.

"Believe it or not, yes." Connie explained.

Mr. Smiley then grabbed a fire extinguisher a ran towards Onion. As Onion was about to hold the flaming candy to the roller coaster he was blasted by stream of white foam that put out his make shift torches. He looked up and saw Mr. Smiley looking at him with an extremely angry look but still with his giant smile. Mr. Smiley then point his finger towards the exit. Onion got up and walked out of Fun Land with a blank expression.

"He tried to set the roller coaster on fire on you're the one who got banned?!" Lynn asked.

"Actually, Onion's been banned multiple times but he always manages to get back in somehow."

"Yeah my mom always tells me to stay away from him."

"I can see why he seems pretty…not right." Lincoln added.

"Yeah…did he even have ears?" Lynn asked.

"Well let's just try to have fun in Fun Land instead of trying to solve the mystery of Onion. Trust me many of tried but all of failed."

* * *

Onion was currently walking down the board walk passing the fry shop and Fish Stew Pizza. Onion then heard arguing from unfamiliar voices and turned the corner. Onion saw Lola and Lana with Lion arguing over something.

"I SAID HE WANTS A MAKE OVER!"

"AND I SAID HE WANTS TO PLAY IN THE MUD!"

The twins continued to argue unaware that Onion was heading towards them. Onion then walked up to the two at put one hand on the twin's shoulder as they stopped arguing and looked at Onion.

"Um who are you?" Lola asked.

"Hey I remember this kid from the party. It's Onion, right?"

Onion nodded his head in response.

"I thought so. So, what's up?"

Onion simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You don't talk much do ya kid?" Lola deadpanned.

Onion shook his head.

"So is there any way you can tell us what's going on…Sharad's maybe?" Lana suggested.

Onion then put his finger to his chin and thought about. Onion finally decided and proceeded to make a bunch of wild movements with his fingers and body. Lola looked really confused while Lana scratched her chin in thought. Meanwhile Lion was licking himself not paying much attention.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"OH I GOT IT! You went to the amusement park, lit a couple of cotton candy on fire and tried to set the roller coaster on fire but got kicked out." Lana deduced.

Onion smiled and touched his nose and pointed at Lana and nodded his head.

Lola's mouth gapped while Lana crossed her arms and nodded confidently. "Ok first of all, what the heck you did all that! And second of all, how did you get all that from those random motions?"

"Come on Lola it was pretty obvious."

Onion then pulled out a crowbar from seemingly no where and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey where you going?" Lana asked.

"And where'd you get that crowbar?!"

Onion then looked back at the twins and made more movements.

"Lana, translation?"

"He say's he's gonna try and sneak back in and rob the arcade. I'm not sure kid that's a pretty big task sure you can handle it?"

Onion simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm I think you could use some help. I have some experience with tools and being in places I shouldn't be in."

"Lana why would you wanna help a random kid you just meet rob an arcade?"

"Eh sounds fun, plus it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Ok true. I'm coming to."

"Pfft what are you gonna do?"

"I'M COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Lana and Onion flinched and repeating nodding their heads.

"Good. Besides were gonna need disguises and I'm just the girl to make them."

"Oh boy I don't like the sound of that."

Onion nodded in agreement.

 _ **30 MINUTES LATER**_

Lola and just finished using her make up kit and various clothing items to disguise Lana and Onion. Onion was now wearing a white shirt, red tie, black suit and had a fake mustache as well as a bowler hat. Lana was now wearing a seafoam green shirt and skirt with a white flower in her hair.

"I feel so stupid." Lana deadpanned.

Onion simply twirled his mustache.

"Oh you two look adorable. So, what's the plan?"

"Ok first me and Onion will use our disguises to get into to Fun Land without Mr. Smiley knowing it's us. Then we get into the arcade where me and Onion will break open the machines and steal all the quarters. Then we run out of the place where you and Lion will be waiting for us to make a get away."

"But what if you get caught?"

Onion then pulled out a bat and held it threatingly.

"Eh I'm more partial to golf clubs myself but that'll work. NOW GO MAGOTS THAT'S AN ORDER."

Lana and Onion jumped at Lola's outburst and started running in the other directions. The two then found themselves at Fun Lands entrance and proceeded to walk into the amusement park but…

"HOLD IT!" Onion and Lana flinched as they saw Mr. Smiley walking towards them with a suspicious expression. "Have I seen you two before?"

"Uuuuuh no sir just your ordinary tourist looking to have some fun at Fun Land hehehe."

"Hmmmmm…well alright then you two have fun." Mr. Smiley waved to the two and walked off.

Lana breathed a sigh of relief "Well that was easier than I thought."

* * *

Steven, Connie, Lincoln and Lynn were all currently walking around Fun Land with various food items and plushies in their hands. "Is this place great or what?!" Steven asked.

"Yeah the roller coaster was awesome!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Yeah it's nice to finally enjoy the roller coaster without being trapped in a bubble."

"Sorry about that again Connie."

"Oh don't worry about that day did end up being really cool."

"Hey why are Lana and Onion outside of the arcade in that strange get up?" Lincoln question as he pointed towards the two. The others turned their attention to Lana and Onion, who had just put on ski mask, heading into the arcade with various tools.

"Wow when did Onion get so dapper?"

"And why is Lana dressed like that?" Lynn asked.

"…Lola." The loud kids deadpanned.

"And what are they doing with all those power tools and burlap sacks?"

"I sense a very long talk with our parents in the future." Lincoln said as Lynn nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lana and Onion had just entered the arcade with the former holding a drill and the latter holding a crowbar. "Ok what do we hit first?" Onion then pointed to a game 'Meat Beat Mania' "Ok I'll unscrew it with the drill, you use the crowbar to take off the sides and we dump the quarters into the bag, got it?" Onion nodded his head. Lana then went to the panel of the machine and began to unscrew the screws, Onion then pried open the panel. The two blonds then saw a bucket filled to the brim with quarters. "Payday here we come." Lana then held out the sack as Onion dumped the quarters into it.

Unknown to the two Steven, Connie, Lincoln and Lynn were watching everything they were doing. "Uh shouldn't we do something about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah, cue Mr. Smiley in 3, 2, 1."

Just then Mr. Smiley came running into the arcade. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Lana and Onion jumped and look back and saw Mr. Smiley at the entrance staring down the two. "It's the fuzz BOOK IT!" Lana then grabbed the sack of quarters with Onion grabbing the tools as they ran past Mr. Smiley and headed towards the exit.

"YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE?!"

"You're sure we shouldn't get involved?" Lynn asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

Lana and Onion were currently making a run for the exit with Mr. Smiley following behind. The two finally reached the exit and saw Lola and Lion filing her nails. "What happened?"

"We…got caught…gotta make a break for it."

"You two got caught already? Ugh, amateurs, alright get on." Lana and Onion proceeded to climb up onto Lion. "Ok Lion book it!" Lion then reared back and shot off straight forwards just before Mr. Smiley caught up to them.

"Ooooooh I don't know who those hooligans were but when I find out they are big trouble, and their little lion to…wait isn't that Steven's?"

Just then Steven, Connie, Lynn and Lincoln left fun land and saw Lana, Lola and Onion getting away on Lion.

"Welp our twin sisters and your lion are all criminals now good job everybody." Lynn said sarcastically.

"Ah don't worry about it, now come on there's still so much of Beach City to see." Steven then proceeded to run off.

"Were seriously just going to ignore this?" Lincoln deadpanned.

"Well if there's anything I've learned since meeting Steven is to just roll with things and accept them. Now come on slow pokes we can't let him have all the fun to himself." Connie then ran after Steven with Lynn and Lincoln following close behind.

* * *

 _ **Well i hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway a quick announcement, I will be mainly focusing on my story Loud 10 then this. I actually have a story and a bunch of ideas for that on while this is just gonna be a fun side project full of misadventures. But i promise i will keep this story updated for those of you who really enjoy it. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


End file.
